The Adventure Continues
by lightofthenine
Summary: Aly returns to Hogwarts after her first year, but unexpected surprises and an unseen villian interrupt her second year. What will happen? Slightly AU.
1. Poor Aly

**Disclaimer: If you read the first one, you get the gist. If you didn't, I don't own HP. Just the characters and some of the plot.**

_"'I wish. Hope you have fun. Sincerely, Aly.'"_

Aly looked at her finished letter with satisfaction. Aly whistled. Suddenly an owl flew into the room that Aly was in.

"I got something for you, Minako," Aly said tenderly, stroking Minako's head. She tied the letter to Minako's leg. Minako flew out of the open window. "She'd better not get lost." Aly sat back down on the bed in the guest room and sighed. She had been confined to this bed for the past 2 days. Aly is staying at the Boyle's house for the summer, rather than risking staying with her horrible aunt. As of now, Aly's Aunt Amelia believes she has been recruited in a child's army.

Unfortunately, Aly has been confined to this bed because Mrs. Boyle forced too much food down Aly's throat. At a wonderful dinner, Mrs. Boyle noticed that Aly was eating a lot. She insisted that Aly eat seconds, thirds, fourths, fifths! Aly had a horrible time blowing chunks. During an investigation, however, Mrs. Boyle discovered that their two twin boys, Sam and Kay, had used some sort of unstoppable eating potion in Aly's pumpkin juice. Let me just say that Sam and Kay will have a very hard time sitting down. They had considered it a harmless prank, but something went wrong with the potion that just made Aly eat and eat. So, Aly sat down in a bed 24/7. Aly brushed aside her long, brown hair and rubbed her green eyes. Suddenly, her stomach churned.

_All that food, _Aly thought as she reached for the wastebasket.

* * *

"Aly? Aly, it sounds like you're upchucking, are you alright?" a voice called from behind the door. Aly finished and groaned. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she whispered. She got up and ran to brush her teeth and wipe her mouth.

"You sure?" the voice called as the door opened. Aly finished brushing and walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Char walk into the guest room. Char is one of Aly's best friends. He is 12, has short brown hair, and brown eyes. Char grimaced when he saw the trashcan.

"Sounds like you're having a ball in there," he joked. Aly glared at him. "Just kidding," he said backing off. Aly sighed.

"I cannot believe your idiot brothers!" she yelled. Char looked taken aback. She turned red. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"_I _cannot believe my idiot brothers!" Char screamed back. He grinned.

"Ha ha. Very funny. But seriously, what _had _to make them play that prank on me? I'm on an upchucking rampage!" Aly said sitting on the bed angrily.

"I don't know. Maybe they like you, Aly," Char said with a shrug.

"Yeah, like me enough to have me stuff my face. Uh huh, sure." Char walked out of the room and brought in some soup and tea.

"Here. My mum made this for you. She feels really bad," Char said setting it on the nightstand.

"It's not her fault. It really isn't. It's really those dorks who deserve the blame. Mrs. Boyle just likes it when people like her food," Aly said, blowing on the soup to cool it down.

"Yeah. A bit too encouraging," Char agreed. She took a sip of the soup. She smiled at Char and continued to eat.

"That was a great game!"

"I know, I beat all of you!"

"Get a life, Damien. Or better yet, get taller!"

Aly was still eating as footsteps proceeded up the stairs. The door opened.

"Alyson Joy Trevelyan! Good afternoon!" a boy announced.

"Hi, Hayden. Enjoy quidditch, did you?" Aly asked looking up. Hayden had dirty blond hair and soft blue eyes.

"Yeah. But it was no fun without competition."

"Hey! I'm plenty competition!" the other boy piped up.

"Yeah, Damien. Against a five year old!" Char replied. Damien was the exact replica of Char, except Damien's eyes were a stormy gray.

"Not funny. So, how're you feeling, Aly?" Damien asked, setting his broom down.

"She had a puking party with the trash can," Char answered with a grin.

"What is with you three? You're making jokes about me throwing up!" Aly exclaimed, sipping her tea.

"It's funny. So?" Hayden shrugged. Aly sighed.

"I'm feeling a bit better. This tea really helped. What is it?" Aly asked with a smile.

"Actually, mum spoke with dad, who spoke with Mr. Weasely, who spoke with Mrs. Weasely, who managed to whip up a remedy for the prank," Damien answered, looking smug.

"Oh. You lost me at the word 'spoke.'"

"Mrs. Weasely sent a remedy to our mum and she put it in your tea. You should be feeling better in no time," Char explained.

"Oh! Cool," Aly said, as she gulped down the tea. She felt a warm sensation in her stomach and it felt like a raging sea became calm again. "I feel good as new."

"You're not saying that just so you can get outside and whip my butt, are you?" Hayden asked, motioning to the tea.

"Yes, and no."


	2. Hogwarts Letters

"Aly! You look great!" Char exclaimed the next morning. It was around nine o' clock and Mrs. Boyle called everyone down to breakfast. Aly felt better than she had in the past two days.

"Yeah. Mrs. Boyle, that tea really worked," she added to the woman who passed behind her. Mrs. Boyle was middle aged, ever so slightly plump and friendly.

"Don't thank me, dear, thank Mrs. Weasely! She made the remedy," Mrs. Boyle replied, setting down bacon. "As a matter of fact, why don't you visit the Weaselys? I have to return the vial that I received the remedy in. Mrs. Weasely told me it was her grandmothers, and I absolutely have too much work to do. You don't mind?"

"Not at all!" Aly replied with a grin.

"By the way, your Hogwarts letters came. For all of you," Mrs. Boyle added.

"Those darn Hogwarts letters. I hate shopping," Hayden said, shaking his head. Aly opened hers and was surprised to find out that they had a new D.A. teacher.

"Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" Aly asked.

"Oh, you'll have to find out when we get there Aly. Mum and Mrs. Weasely adore him," Char answered with a grimace.

"Ok. So what time should we leave?" Aly asked Mrs. Boyle.

"Soon as you're done with breakfast."

"No problem."

"Thanks so much, dear. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. You can have an extra piece of bacon, if you like," she added noticing Kay and Sam walking around the corner.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Mum."

"No more pranks."

"Ever." Aly looked between an angry mum and miserable teens.

"Here. You two can have my bacon, if you like," Aly said. Kay eyed her.

"Are you just rubbing it in?"

"No. Really, if you want it, you can have it," Aly said sincerely. Sam gave a weak smile.

"Thanks." She handed her bacon over to them and they split it between themselves. Mrs. Boyle looked between Aly, Kay and Sam and smiled.


	3. Visitors

Later that day, Aly prepared to go over to The Weaselys house. Char, Damien and Hayden went with her.

"Now, be careful. Watch for anything that-"

"Bites, snaps, scratches, or kicks. We know, Mum," Damien finished with a sigh. Mrs. Boyle smiled. She turned away to let Mrs. Weasely know they were coming. Kay and Sam appeared at the door.

"Aly! Psst, Aly!" Kay whispered. Aly looked behind her, handed Char the package with the vial and walked to the door.

"Yeah?"

"We're really sorry," Kay said.

"For the millionth time, it's ok," Aly said with a sigh.

"No! Mum's grounded us for two whole months because of our prank, and from what I've heard, you emptied out your internal system," Sam replied.

"You two are really funny and smart. But if you're going to prank anyone, make sure it doesn't involve puking. Try something more original. Like the whoopee-cushion. Something that can make us laugh, not make me fat," Aly said.

Kay grinned. "Got it. But don't ever threaten to stick your fork up our butts."

"Got it."

"Good."

"Get going you three! I've notified Mrs. Weasely!" Mrs. Boyle called. Aly waved bye to Kay and Sam as the awesome foursome set off.

"So, what did Kay and Sam want?" Char asked as soon as they left.

"More reconciliation," Aly answered, shouldering her backpack.

"Oh. I see."

"I told them for the millionth time that it's ok, and just told them to try something to make us laugh, not make me fat."

"You looked huge," Hayden added with a grin. Aly kicked him in the shin. It was times like this when she missed Amanda, one of her friends from school. Amanda would've stuck up for her, said she's pretty, and make fun of Hayden instead.

"All that aside. I hear something," Damien said. Aly looked behind her and saw a car. Wait, a _car?! _Out here?  
"What the heck's a car doing out here?" Aly said, shielding her eyes from the sun. Distantly, you could hear yelling.

"Oh no. It's them, Damien," Char muttered angrily.

"Not them!" Damien groaned.

"Who's them?" Hayden and Aly asked.

"Bristows. Rich family. Snobby personalities. What else can I say? They live nowhere near here. They just like to drive around the country and mock us," Char answered. The car zoomed up to them and came to a stop. "Aly, get behind me." Aly obeyed.

"Hey! Hey, it's those loser Boyles!" one of them screamed. Two boys up in the front had blond hair and blue eyes. They had their friends in the back.

"And they've got a loser friend with 'em!" another boy added. "Funny, huh Tristan?"

The first boy, "Tristan" grinned.

"Look at his face, Al!" Tristan said with a sneer. The boys in the back laughed. Suddenly the dust whizzed up in Aly's nose and she sneezed.

"Oh ho! Who's back there?" Tristan said motioning behind Char.

"No one you need to know about," Damien replied angrily. "Al" snapped his fingers and two boys hopped out of the car. They walked up to Char, knocking him to the ground, revealing Aly.

"A girl!" Tristan said with a mixture of confusion and glee. "Surprise, surprise." He walked over to Aly. She stood up tall and glared at Tristan.

"What's your name?" he asked flirtatiously.

"None of your business," Aly replied.

"It's just a question."

"And you're just an idiot," Aly shot back. Hayden noted one of the boys with bent knees, ready to spring. Tristan glared at her and motioned for Aly to come over to him.

"Oh, I get it. You're one of those smart mouth girls."

"And you're one of those butthead boys. Now get out of my face." Tristan gave Aly death glare, but Aly had perfected hers.

"Come on." He and Al retreated to their car, with their friends in pursuit. They glared at Aly and company as they drove away.

"Wow, Aly, that was amazing," Char said getting up. He winced as he got up.

"You ok?" Aly said, watching the car retreat.

"I think I have a bruise on my shoulder," Char answered with a grimace.

"Char, who are those people?" Hayden asked. He picked up the package. It had fallen on the ground.

"Oh no! Mrs. Weasely's vial! It's completely broken," Damien said.

"Now we're in for it. Char gets nearly beat up, and we break the vial. Mum is going to kill us," Damien wailed.

"No, we're not," Aly replied. She pulled out her wand and took the vial. "_Reparo._" Suddenly, the broken vial became one whole vial.

"Genius!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Not genius. Simple," Aly replied. Though it was hot and musty, all four of them managed to make it to the Weaselys.

_

* * *

Knock knock. _

A plump, red headed woman with an apron stopped washing dishes and looked to the door. She bewitched the dishes to keep cleaning. "Oh, we've got company!" Mrs. Weasely exclaimed, running to the door. She opened it and four dirty children were in the doorway.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed.

"Mrs. Weasely?" Damien coughed.

"Yes! Oh, Damien, Char! Come in, come in! What happened?" She exclaimed. She let the kids in and they sat down at the table.

"It was those Bristows. Char bruised his shoulder and there was a fair bit of sun and sand," Hayden answered, setting Char down.

"Oh. Let me get my first aid kit. I'll be back. Let me call down the rest of the family." Mrs. Weasely left the dining room and called down everyone.

"You ok?" Aly said, examining the bruise.

"Yeah. I'll be fine now," Char answered.

"Hayden! What happened?" Ron's voice called out. Harry and Ron appeared into the dining room, looking worried.

"Bristows. Gave Char a bruise," Hayden answered.

"Did you get your Hogwart's letters?" Ron asked Aly.

"Yeah. I have no idea who Gilderoy Lockhart is, though."

"Those darn Hogwarts letters. Hey, who knows what they'll give us next, huh Char?" Hayden said shaking his head. He slapped Char on the shoulder for emphasis.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"


	4. September 1st

"Bye Mum, we'll see you!"

"Be good! Aly, Hayden, be safe!"

"We will!" they called. The Hogwarts Express pulled out of King's Cross. As King's Cross disappeared, Aly began to feel like she was coming home.

"Finally. I thought we'd never be out of there, mates," Damien sighed, and slid into the seat.

"I mean! Seems like time took forever," Hayden agreed. Suddenly the compartment door opened and Aly's friend, Amanda, appeared.

"Amanda!" Aly exclaimed happily.

"Hey! How are you?" Amanda replied happily.

"Not me! You! You went on a cruise. How was it?" Aly asked happily. _Finally. Some girl company._

"Great! You should've tasted the food," Amanda replied wholeheartedly. Char spoke up.

"Speaking of food, you should hear how Aly had a-"

"Puking party with the trashcan!" Damien and Hayden finished.

"What?" Amanda asked with confusion.

"Hey, don't ask me. Ask Char and Damien. Their idiot brothers pulled a prank. Go on, ask!" Aly said.

"Well...what did they do?"

"Not fair! You even said it was no big deal!" Damien said pointing at Aly.

"I did? I don't remember," Aly said getting up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Damien asked.

"To visit some of my other friends. Come on, Amanda," Aly said.

"Bloody mother-"

"Language!" Aly said as she shut the door.

* * *

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Harry?" Aly asked a few minutes later. She entered the compartment carrying loads of sweets.

"Whoa! Where'd you get all that?" Char asked in awe.

"That stupid trolley lady has gotten years older, I tell you. It took her ages to get to us. So, we got to her," Amanda answered, grabbing a chocolate frog.

"Hey, share please!" Char said grabbing a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Hello, chocolate frog," Hayden said grabbing one from Aly.

"Hello! Black licorice, my favorite!" Damien said greedily.

"Well, I just love Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Aly said happily. She sat down, and began opening it.

"As Aly was saying, have any of you seen Ron or Harry?" Amanda asked.

"No. I didn't see them at King's Cross," Hayden asked.

"Funny. We asked that kid, Neville Longbottom about Harry. He said he didn't see him either," Aly said thoughtfully.

"Odd. I don't think that they would've skipped school or missed the train. Did you talk to his brothers, Fred and George?" Char asked, looking at his card.

"Yeah, but they didn't see him either," Amanda shrugged.

"That's really weird. Maybe we just missed them. They're probably on the train somewhere. But I'm really not in the mood to search all over the train for two people," Aly said, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, Harry and Ron seemed fine at their house," Char added.

"_You _went to see Harry Potter?" Amanda exclaimed.

"Yeah. He was staying over at the Weaselys when we visited," Aly answered.

"Oh. Why were you at the Weaselys?"

"We had to deliver something to her," Damien answered, cutting off Aly.

"Right," Aly said with a grin.


	5. Missing Gryffindors

After the train ride, the group arrived at Hogwarts. Aly heard the voice of Hagrid.

"Right then. Firs' years this way, please! First' years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up!" he said. Aly grinned and turned to look at the castle. She breathed in a gulp of fresh air and felt her heart swell. This was where she belonged. Hogwarts was the only place where she felt like family. Aly grinned. And with every family comes food!

They arrived at the Great Hall shortly and took their places at the Gryffindor table. Aly waved to Joy, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She noticed other second years at other tables, most notably Draco Malfoy and Nicholas Miles, the Slytherin devils. They both managed to get a sneer in Aly's direction. She overheard Draco talking about Harry.

"Stupid idiot probably got on the next train to Iceland!"

Aly felt the strangest sensation to hit somebody, but decided that she would rather not get a detention on her first day back.

A few minutes later, the first years proceeded through the doorway, led by Professor McGonagall. Suddenly, Hermione Granger came running over to Aly.

"Move," she exclaimed hurriedly to Damien.

"Hey, watch it," Damien exclaimed. Hermione shoved him away and sat next to Aly.

"Aly, _have _you seen Ron or Harry?" she asked with exasperation.

"No, I've been looking for them, but I haven't the slightest idea of where they might be," Aly replied with confusion.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione exclaimed. "They're going to miss the Sorting and get in trouble! What's worse, I saw Snape leaving the Great Hall, talking to McGonagall about two troublemakers!"

"If I know Harry and Ron, that's probably who Snape was talking about!" Hermione added.

"I know. If Snape catches them doing anything, it could end up being a very short year for Harry and Ron," Aly agreed.

"Students! Please direct your attention to the front. The Sorting will now begin," McGonagall announced, making Aly jump.

"Oh no!" Hermione whispered. She pointed to the huge doors which were being closed slowly. As soon as Filch closed them, Hermione bit her nails. Aly sat through the Sorting, with very little effort used in paying attention, looking around to make sure she hadn't missed a brown head with a scar. She hadn't. Nor Ron nor Harry were sitting at the table. As soon as Sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore gave a two word sentence: Let's eat. Dishes magically appeared in front of them.

"I can't believe those two! Skipping the sorting. Getting in trouble! I can't-"

"Hermione, look!" Aly exclaimed suddenly. She looked at the teacher's table and saw Snape come back and speak to McGonagall, who got up and left with him.

"I bet he's calling in McGonagall to determine how many points should be docked!" Aly whispered.

"At least Professor Dumbledore wasn't called in. It could be worse," Hermione said with a bit of hope.

"Or not." Aly saw McGonagall come back, whisper to Professor Dumbledore, and he too got up.

"I don't believe this! They're going to be expelled!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You just _had _to jinx it, didn't you?"

* * *

Later, after a delicious dessert, Aly, Amanda and Hermione walked up to the common room. Aly practically fell asleep on the banister because she was so full. After they made their way to the Fat Lady they were stopped by someone calling their names.

"Hermione! Goodness, I called you a hundred times!" Ron's voice said.

"Ron! Where have you _been_?" Hermione said angrily.

"We got into a spot of trouble," Harry answered with a roguish grin.

"A spot? I saw McGonagall and Dumbledore leave," Aly said crossing her arms.

"Well, McGonagall docked points and gave us a detention. We practically destroyed the Whomping Willow. Dumbledore came to stop Snape for nearly expelling us," Ron answered.

"Ooh, lovely," Amanda said sarcastically.

"Right then, tell us the password." Aly turned to the Fat Lady.

"Gillyweed." The Fat Lady swung open. They walked into the common room and into their separate dormitories.


	6. The Greenhouse

"So, what've you got this morning?" Char asked Damien the next day.

"Herbology."

"Me too! What a coincidence!" Amanda said coming into the Great Hall. She sat next to Char, grabbed some bacon and looked at her schedule.

"Lovely. Think I'll ditch," Damien said rolling his eyes. Amanda glared at him.

"Whatever. I'll see you two later," she said grabbing her books. Amanda left the Great Hall and proceeded to the Greenhouses. Herbology was Amanda's best subject because it didn't involve wands, potions, or reading. Well, a bit of reading. After she entered the Green house, she sat next to one of her friends, Julie.

"Hey, Jules. What's happening?" she asked setting her stuff on the tables.

"I'm ok, I guess. Sprout's going to have us work with Mandrakes this morning," Julie sighed, snapping on her goggles.

"Mandrakes? What are those?" Amanda said, looking for her goggles. "Oh, bugger. I left my goggles upstairs."

"No problem," Julie said brightly. She took out her wand. "_Accio goggles!" _"I learned that from Aly."

Two seconds later, Amanda's goggles soared through an open window and into her hand.

"Thanks." Amanda put on her earmuffs, too. After putting on her goggles, she noticed Char and Damien walking into the greenhouse.

"Way to go. This must be a new record; you got here two minutes before class starts," Julie said sarcastically. "Hope you two have your goggles and earmuffs; we're going to work with Mandrakes this morning," Julie added absently.

"Excuse me! Sprout said nothing about goggles _or _earmuffs!" Char exclaimed.

"Did too," Michael said. He turned around. Michael is also on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. "Sprout made an announcement yesterday during the Feast. 'All second year students with Herbology in the morning please bring goggles and earmuffs. We will be working with mandrakes,'" Michael replied.

"Well, I didn't hear," Damien said nonchalantly. He walked to the table next to Amanda and Julie.

"Right. I'm sure you'll hear the Mandrakes scream," Michael said with a grin.

"Or hear this: 20 points from Gryffindor. Boyle and Boyle, did you not hear my announcement?" Professor Sprout said that moment. She was weeding her way through the crowd of students, checking to make sure everyone had their supplies.

"Well, I didn't," Damien said with a shrug. Professor Sprout sighed.

"Well, I have no extra. Good luck," Sprout said and walked away. "Welcome to Greenhouse Three," she began to say loudly.

"Brilliant! I'm going to suffer ear damage and become deaf!" Char whispered loudly.

"Not our fault!" Julie whispered back.

"Let us have yours!" Damien whispered.

"Yeah right!" Amanda smirked.

"Come on!" Char said with panic. Amanda sighed.

"Come here. Bring your stuff." Char and Damien obeyed and Amanda opened her earmuffs. She extended them so it fit over Char's head.

"Good idea," Julie said, doing the same thing.

"Thanks," Damien sighed. Amanda looked to Professor Sprout, who nodded approvingly and continued with the lesson. Char was feeling slightly uncomfortable being this close to Amanda. She obviously didn't mind because she was just paying attention as if she had her own earmuffs without Char. He could feel himself turning red. This close to Amanda was making his brain fuzz. He looked around the room and caught Aly's eye. She grinned and gave him thumbs up. He glared at her.

"Ok, now watch. Give it a good tug, and..."

The most horrible sight ever appeared in Char's eyes. It was a dirty baby, with a squashed nose and gnarly teeth. Then he heard a thump. Neville was sprawled on the floor.

"Poor Neville. Didn't put them earmuffs on right, did he?" Sprout sighed.

"No. He just fainted," Seamus answered. Julie shook her head.


	7. Introducing the Famous Gilderoy Lockhart

Lunchtime. Aly's favorite time. She sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and helped herself to some mashed potatoes.

"Hey, Aly. Did you hear bout Neville?" Amanda asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah. I also heard about you sharing an earmuff with Char," she answered slyly.

"Yeah, because he was too stupid to remember his own!" Amanda said, defending herself.

"Char looked pretty comfortable, you know," Aly said, grabbing some juice.

"Shut it. I actually didn't care. He felt all...and how he turned red...that's his problem." Aly shrugged and looked at the teacher's table. She spotted a new teacher, with wavy golden hair, dazzling blue eyes and teeth as white as Dumbledore's hair.

"Who's that?" Aly asked, motioning to the teachers.

"That's Lockhart. New D.A. teacher."

"You serious? He looks like a model!" Aly snorted. She grabbed a piece of chicken.

"Yep. We have him together, don't we?" Aly nodded. "Good. Someone to bear it with." Amanda and Aly continued eating in silence.

"Hey, did you hear about Ron's Howler?" Amanda asked with a grin.

"What's that?"

"Red envelope, it opens, it screams. His mum was going off the wall for damaging the car and the Whomping Willow. They threatened to pull him out."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Amanda agreed. "Well, let's get to D.A, shall we?"

"Let's."

* * *

"Yes, it is me. Gilderoy Lockhart. No ladies, don't swoon. There's plenty of me to go around." That afternoon, the Gryffindors and Slytherins piled in from Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lockhart. Of course, Draco managed to get a shove and Aly spilled her books, and she ripped his bag in turn. Aly finally got a good look at her teacher. Yep, he's definitely a model, she thought.

"Sit, sit!" he said with a smile. He was wearing robes of a sky blue, obviously complementing his eyes. Aly smirked. This guy's a joke.

"Most charming smile award, what can I say?" he chuckled. She sat down next to Damien and they rolled their eyes. "How bout a quiz to start things off?" he said whipping out a stack of papers. Everyone groaned. After the quiz was over, including a very disgusting question about his color underwear, they were handed in.

"Tsk, tsk. Lavender is not my favorite color. Lilac! Did anyone read the books, I ask?"

"Lavender is definitely my favorite," Seamus said, smirking at Lavender.

"Pig," she spat.

"I put booger down for his color," Damien whispered. He smirked.

"Mr. Damien Boyle! Booger is not my favorite color, either. 5 points from Gryffindor," Lockhart said absently. Almost every Gryffindor in the class gave Damien a death glare.

"Except for Ms. Granger! A perfect 100 percent! 10 points to Gryffindor!" he said beaming at Hermione. She turned pink. Aly crossed her arms and huffed.

"Suck up." He gave Hermione a wink and she swooned. Aly felt like she was going to bring her lunch back up.

"So...today's lesson. Does anyone know anything about," Lockhart said whipping off a cover of a cage, "Cornish pixies?!"

Everyone in the class gasped. "I must ask you not to be alarmed. They can easily be startled," Lockhart said, trying to look dashing. "I know. I've met them before." He clasped his hands together and looked around eagerly. "Let's see what you can do!"

Pandemonium erupted. The Cornish pixies flew around the whole classroom. They pulled hair, broke windows, and Neville was pulled to the ceiling. Many students started to bail. Aly grabbed her books, took one last look, and started running for the door. One pixie flew into her face and she whacked it with her book. As soon as she got out of the classroom, she grimaced and shook her head.

"Some teacher. All I learned is that really big books are nice for whacking pixies," she muttered. She left for the common room. On the way day, she ran into Michael.

"Hey!" Michael said with a grin. "I haven't seen you at all lately!" He was carrying his broom.

"I know. I missed you in Herbology," Aly answered, looking at his broom.

"I was there. I was the know-it-all shaming Damien and Char for not bring earmuffs and goggles," Michael said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I was looking for you. Wood said we're having practice today. He's mad as it is for not starting earlier." Aly groaned.

"Today? Now?"

"Actually, in about 25 minutes, so I'd move your butt," he answered with a grin. Aly punched him in the shoulder and worked up a sprint.


	8. How Sluggish!

"Hello, team!" Wood said with enthusiasm. "Long summer? Have fun? Good. It's all about to end now." They had all met up in front of the common room and were on their way down to the pitch.

"Oliver, that's no great introductory speech," Kay sighed. They had arrived at the field.

"Ok then. Get your butts on the field to start with some running." Everyone managed to get a kick towards Kay. Aly picked up her broom. Ron and Hermione joined Harry to watch practice.

"I'm too tired to practice," Aly groaned.

"I know! Were you in Lockhart's class this afternoon?" Ron asked running up to Aly.

"Yeah."

"Well," Harry said," He made us clean up the pixies, and he made us go around telling everyone, 'And I want a parchment of eight inches describing Cornish pixies!'"

"Excuse me. I'm not doing anything for that dunce," Aly said running into a Slytherin. She glared at the Slytherin.

"Aly, you are probably the only the girl that hates Lockhart," Ron said with exasperation.

"Amanda does too."

"Even better!"

"Hermione fancies him," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I bet you'd fancy him too, if he were a girl! Dazzling eyes, golden hair. Just try imaging him as a girl," Hermione said. Ron imitated puking.

"I'd never want to imagine him as a girl," Harry answered, as they arrived at the pitch.

"What the...no...Not today, not happening," Wood's voice said vaguely ahead.

"What's happening?" Hermione said. They ran up front to the group. Aly's expression turned sour. Green robes. Slytherins.

"Just what'd you think you're doing?!" Wood yelled, stomping towards the team.

"Oh no. I smell trouble," Ron said, his face darkening.

"Flint! What are you doing here? I completely booked the field!" Wood yelled. Marcus Flint really can't be described. Let's just say he looks like a troll and leave it at that.

"What are _you _doing here, Wood?" Flint countered, showing his ugly teeth. "I'm here on permission by Snape to train our new seeker."

"Who, then?" Wood dared to ask.

"I am. Is that a problem?" Malfoy said coming up in front of the group.  
"Don't bother them, Wood. Their training will be over quicker than you know it. Malfoy stinks at flying; they'll be done in no time," Aly said stepping up to the front.

"Which one, ours or yours?" Malfoy sneered. "Like you can do any better."

"_I _got here on pure talent, not because I have a rich father with his head in the clouds," Aly countered.

"Yeah. _They_ had pure talent," Hermione joined in. She crossed her arms and glared at Malfoy.

"Like anyone asked you, you filthy little mudblood." Instantly, everyone reacted. Aly gasped. While at the Damien's house, she learned a bit more about the wizarding world. Like for example, calling someone's best friend a mudblood deserves a punch in the face. Ron took out his wand.

"Eat slugs!" he said pointing his wand at Malfoy. Suddenly, a bolt of light backfired at Ron, sending him flying backward. Slugs began pouring out of his mouth. The whole Slytherin team roared in laughter while the Gryffindor rushed to help Ron. Malfoy walked over to them, sneering.

"No no, after you!" he laughed. Aly walked over to Malfoy and kicked him in the jewels. He fell to the ground. The Slytherin team pulled out their wands and pointed them at Aly. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at them. The Slytherin's instantly reacted.

"If any of you believe that you can take me...all of you, have Madam Pomfrey come down now. Because if you think I can't take all of you, you are as stupid as you look," she said pointing directly at Flint's heart. She gave him death glare, one so fierce that Flint looked fearful. He put his wand down, and the rest of the team did, too.

"Now get out of here, before I hex you." Malfoy got up. The team walked away, mostly because Aly hadn't lowered her wand, and had it aimed for Flint. Once the team had retreated, Aly put her wand down. She looked around.

"Where's Ron?" she asked Michael.

"Uh...they went into the woods. They went to find Hagrid," Michael said handing her broom back.

"He was really belching them up, wasn't he?" Wood said, glaring at the retreating Slytherins. She nodded.

"Aly, watch your temper," Katie said. "It could get you in trouble."

"I no have temper," Aly said, still glaring. "They deserved something. Like I was going to let them get away with that. I only get angry when I see something like that happening." Katie shrugged and walked away. Aly grasped her stomach.

"Seeing those slugs...I need a trashcan," Aly groaned.


	9. The First Sign

"God, Aly, you look awful," Amanda said that evening.

"You know, I think that potion Kay and Sam gave me is still in my system. I took one look at the slugs, and I went overboard," Aly answered. She was sitting in her four-poster bed. A storm raged outside. The windows were shut and locked.

"That stinks, Aly," Kylie said sympathetically. Aly gave a weak smile.

"How's Ron? Anybody heard about him?" Amanda asked, undoing her hair.

"Yeah. He's better. Movin' a bit slow, though," Kylie answered with a grin. Aly frowned at her terrible joke.

"That Malfoy guy needs a good butt-kickin, though," Amanda said. "You should've seen Aly!"

"Hold the phone," Aly said sitting up," You were there?"

"Well, everyone was talking about a Gryffindor and the Slytherins in a situation. I was sure that Gryffindor girl had to be you, saw I came down. You sure aimed that knee well, Aly; Malfoy will never have kids." Aly grinned.

"Well, he deserved it."

"You practically threatened to kill Flint!" Amanda said, her eyes sparkling.

"Aly!" Kylie exclaimed. Aly smiled sheepishly. Suddenly there was a big flash of lightning. The lamps flickered out. A few girls screamed.

"_Lumos_," Aly whispered. Her wand lit up.

"Everyone, take out your wands and say Lumos," she said. The girls whispered the spell around the room until all wands were lit at their tip.

"There. We have light," Aly said looking around. She found a lamp.

"_Nox_", she whispered. Her wand went out. "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_", she said. The lamp was lit.

"Everyone, find a lamp, then say the spell "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_", Aly said. In 1 minute, all the lamps were lit. The wands went out and everyone sighed.

"Good thinking," Kylie said. Amanda heard noise got up and peered outside their dormitory.

"Oi! Kay, Sam, what d'you think you're doing!" she yelled. Aly heard them yell back faintly.

"Hey, Kay, says that something happened to Flich's cat. She's being petrified or something," Amanda said. She looked outside the door. "What?" she yelled out of the door.

She turned back. "He said there's something written in blood on the wall."

"Are you serious? What'd it say?" Aly asked curiously.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware." The majority of the girls laughed.

"It's probably a prank," one girl said. She extinguished her lamp and lay down. "Night, all." The other girls shrugged too and lay down.

"Amanda, d'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Aly asked as she sank into bed.

"I have no idea. Maybe it was a prank by those Weasely twins." Aly blew out her lamp and fell asleep shortly.


	10. Chilling Touches

The next morning, Aly went in search of Hermione. It was rumored that she was at the scene when Mrs. Norris was discovered petrified. Aly jumped out of bed early in the morning. The ground looked soft and muddy. It was mid October. Aly grabbed her books, put on her clothes and went downstairs to breakfast. She walked into the Great Hall and noticed all the teachers in deep conversation. They all looked serious. Aly saw Hermione sitting, eating eggs and toast.

"Hermione!" Aly called. Hermione looked up and smiled at her.

"Morning," Hermione said stifling a yawn. "I'm dead tired."

"Yeah. I heard about last night."

"You did?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Yeah," Aly said slowly, watching her expression. "Everyone said Norris was petrified, and something about the Chamber of Secrets...?" Aly said, leaving the sentence open.

"Yeah. Harry said he heard voices about something wanting to kill, something about blood, and then we discovered Norris. She was Petrified, all right. That writing on the wall was pure, true, blood." Aly shivered.

"The teachers are taking it really seriously," Aly noted.

"Yeah. If it was a prank, it's not funny. I plan to ask Professor McGonagall about it today in Transfiguration," Hermione answered. Aly continued eating her breakfast, lost in thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, Aly!" Char called after Aly left the Great Hall. He caught up with her from behind. "I haven't seen you in a while." He smiled at her as he caught up.

"Yeah. We really haven't been around together, have we?" Aly answered as they continued to Charms.

"Crazy, what's been going on, though. What with that writing and all," Char said seriously.

"Yeah. Harry was accused of petrifying Filch's cat," Aly answered with a sigh. "You don't know anything about this 'Chamber of Secrets', do you?" she asked.

"Well, I read about it in a book. That stupid Professor Binns, he made us read it."

"And..."

He stopped walking. Char looked around. "Story goes that the four founders of Hogwarts started this all. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. Everything was great, everyone was buddy-buddy. Then Slytherin wanted pure-bloods to attend Hogwarts only.

"Everyone else wasn't happy about that at all. Slytherin left the school, sealing a chamber with a monster, saying only the heir could unleash it. It lives to kill," Char said in a chilling voice.

"What monster?" Aly dared to ask. Char smiled darkly.

"Basilisk. Greatest of all serpents. Hope you have your will written Aly, because one bite," Char said pretending to bite her neck, "And you're as good as gone." Aly gulped. He leaned away and chuckled darkly and ran a finger on her skin.

"You've got goosebumps? Wow, I did good," Char said with a light smile.

"Um...yeah. That was very chilling. I liked how you added the dark smile. That helps," Aly said sarcastically. Char chuckled.

"Hey! You two lookin' a bit too close for comfort!" Aly looked behind her and saw Nicholas strutting down the hallway. He smirked at her as he walked past her. Aly smirked and took out her wand.

"_Diffindo"_, she muttered. Nicholas' bag split in half, dropping books, parchment and ink. He gasped and looked behind him at Aly, who was waving her wand with a grin. She grabbed Char's arm and they continued walking.

"Yeah. It's all a myth. At least, I thought it was, until now," Char shrugged. They had arrived at Charms.

"Until now?"

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets, it's been opened, hasn't it?"


	11. The Second Sign

After a very long class with Professor Binns, Aly slowly made her way up to the common room.

"One day Binns is gonna bore me to death!" Aly exclaimed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was always so deathly boring and quiet in there. She walked down a corridor and saw a bunch of students staring at the wall. Aly followed their gaze and gulped when she saw in writing in blood.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware," one boy whispered. Someone tapped Aly on the shoulder.

"Muggles are next," Neville's voice said fearfully next to her. Aly turned around and no one was there. She looked around suspiciously and continued listening to Neville. After becoming slightly bored, Aly decided to continue up to the common room. Once she reached the fat lady, ("Fairy lights!") she saw Hayden sitting in front of the fire, looking slightly harassed.

"Hayden? What's wrong with you, you look like you've been trampled on," Aly said, taking in his expression.

"Close, but no. There are these girls," Hayden said as Aly walked over to him, "And they won't leave me alone!" As Aly got closer, she noticed that Hayden's hair was tussled, and she saw something that looked like...

"Is that...lipstick?!" she exclaimed as she sat down.

"Yes. I have a fan club. And I do not like it. I have 5th years flocking me! 'Oh, he's such an adorable little boy!' I'm sick of it," Hayden added.

"Wow. Um, I feel so bad for you?" Aly said hesitantly.

"Yeah, yeah. I bet you are just laughing inside." Aly smiled as Hayden glared at her.

"No, actually, I'm not surprised. Last year, our Chaser, Katie Ellington, she's in love with you, remember?" Aly said.

"I have no idea what to do!" Hayden hung his head. He looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Am I cute to you?"

Aly blushed and sat there with her mouth wide open.

"Um...I really wouldn't be able to give you an opinion on that," Aly answered.

"Why not?" Hayden grinned.

"Hello? I'm your best friend?"

"Your point?"

"That's exactly my point."

"Oh really?

"Yes really."

"Expand on that a bit more, please."

"What's there to expand upon? You got your answer."

"I don't recall hearing it."

"Maybe someone erased your memory."

"I doubt that."

"I don't."

"Maybe you just don't want to tell me."

"Wow. You are smarter than you look." Hayden raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Fine, then. Have it your way. But I still need to keep away from those girls."

"Then get a...a...ladyfriend!" Aly said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean a girlfriend."

"Whatever!"

"Yeah, sure. Me, twelve years old, with a girlfriend. My parents would disown me." Aly laughed.

"Have it your way, then," Aly reiterated. She got up and walked over to the girls dormitories.

"Hey, Char," Hayden called a few minutes later. All of the classes were finally getting out and Char had just arrived into the common room.

"Hayden? What are you doing here so early?" Char asked with a grin. He walked over to where Hayden was.

"I had a run in."

"With the "fan club?" Char said sympathetically. He nodded.

"Char, do you think I'm cute?"

Char's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? I really can't answer that question, Hayden."

"What? Why not? I asked Aly and she refused to tell me! " Hayden exclaimed.

"Well, she is your best friend, not your girlfriend," Char agreed.

"Well, why can't you say something?" Hayden asked pointedly.

"Um, guys don't ask guys if they're cute."

"Really? That's odd." Char chuckled.

"Hayden, come upstairs with me. We need a long guy-to-guy chat." Char walked to his dormitory and Hayden followed.


	12. Trouble

"Oh!" Hayden exclaimed a few minutes later. "I understand now!" He opened the door and began to walk down the stairs.

"Yeah," Char said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Sorry. I hope I didn't put you through any trouble," Hayden said apologetically.

"I guess your parents never gave you the 'talk', huh?"

"Nope." Hayden grinned at Char and he grinned back. They walked to the common room.

"Hey! Have any of you seen Aly?" Amanda's voice called out. Hayden turned around and Amanda was rushing toward them, looking slightly harassed.

"Hey! Have any of you-" she looked at Hayden's appearance and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

"Fan club."

"Ah. So, have you seen her?"

"I haven't seen her since maybe 20 minutes ago," Hayden shrugged.

"I haven't seen her since we met in the hall," Char added.

"Oh, yeah, Aly told me about that. Said that was a pretty creepy story, what with the dark chuckles and smiles, and what not," Amanda said with a disapproving eye. Char smiled wickedly at her.

"That was fun. She had goosebumps," Char said.

"Who had goosebumps?" Hayden asked.

"I told Aly about the story of the Chamber of Secrets," Char said.

"Char, you shouldn't do that," Damien said, emerging from the bedroom of Char's dormitory. "Last time you did that, you nearly gave those girls a heart attack." Damien's hair was wet and plastered to his head.

"Taking a shower? That's an improvement, Damien," Amanda smirked. Damien gave her a sarcastic look.

"Well, if any of you see Aly, tell her she needs to get down to the pitch. She has a game in half an hour."

"Half an hour? I thought that was cancelled?" Hayden exclaimed.

"Um, no. They figured out the problem with the goal posts. Something bent one of them, so now it's fixed," Amanda answered.

"Shoot. Where could she be?" Char asked.

"Char, I'm right here," Aly said tapping him on the shoulder. She was in her Quidditch robes. Char jumped and turned around.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he exclaimed, clutching his chest.

"Serves you right," Aly replied. "I really thought you were going to bite me."

"Bite her?" Amanda asked suspiciously.

"I was only joking, Mandy!" Char pleaded. Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Mandy?" Hayden asked with a grin. Char shook his head.

"Tell her, Aly," Char said turning to Aly for help. Aly smirked at him.

"During his little "story", he told me about the monster in the chamber who can take a bite out of you. He pretended to bite my neck. Then he ran his finger on my arm to 'figure out if I had goosebumps,'" Char winced as Amanda glared at him.

"It was a joke! I was just adding it in for the story's darkness!" Char pleaded. Everyone was glaring at Char.

"Char, that was completely out of line," Damien said, still glaring.

"What?!" he exclaimed. Aly snorted with disgust and walked down the stairs into the common room. Amanda followed then Hayden and Damien. They walked out of the common room. "I didn't _do _anything!"


	13. Reunions and Quidditch Games

Aly strode down the Quidditch pitch feeling quite content. She was nervously excited about the first game of the season. She admired the grounds and she grinned to herself. As she walked down, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said. Aly smiled and kept moving. He grabbed her arm. "Gem?"

Aly swung around and groaned. "Straum."

"Gem!" he said grinning at her, recognizing her clearly. Michael's blue eyes glinted. "I haven't seen you all year!" Aly rolled her eyes.

"How...terrible." He frowned at her, and then smirked. True, Aly hadn't seen Michael so far this year. Not like that was a bad thing. Being a fourth year must bring some perks, she thought.

"I seem to get the idea that you don't like me."

"You _have_ gotten smarter, haven't you, Straum?" He grinned at her. He noticed her appearance.

"Game today?"

"You should know about it, of all people. You _are _a Gryffindor, after all," Aly snapped. He frowned.

"I'm going up to get my scarf. Need to show some support," he replied casually. Aly shrugged and turned around.

"Bye, Straum."

"I'll be seeing more of you, Gem," he said, waving to her. She rolled her and eyes and continued walking down.

* * *

"Welcome, one and all to the first match of the season!" yelled Lee Jordan into the microphone. The crowd responded with loud cheers. Aly was inside the locker room getting her broom.

"Nervous, Aly?" Oliver said with a smirk.

"No. I don't need any more of your encouraging pep talks, Wood," Aly shot back. He chuckled and grabbed his broom. The doors flew open and the team soared out into the stadium. A mass of red and gold screamed while the Slytherins booed. Aly flew into the starting position and watched as the Slytherins flew into the stadium. Aly resisted the urge to boo them. Madam Hooch flew in between the teams.

"Captains, shake hands!" she commanded. Flint grabbed Oliver's hand and held it so tight, Oliver's hand looked purple afterwards. "A clean game!" She threw the ball up into the air and Aly raced for it, only to be buffeted by the two huge Slytherin beaters. She glared at them, and then raced for a Slytherin chaser.

"And the game begins! It's Slytherin's Gabriel Friedman with the Chaser! Aly Trevelyan is soaring right behind her with that spiffing new broom!" Jordan yelled as the crowd turned to watch the action.

"Go Aly! Kick some tail!" Amanda screamed, waving a flag. Aly was solely focused on Gabriel. She weaved through some other Chasers trying to stop her. She noticed Michael flying on the other side of Gabriel.

"Now!" she screamed. Michael flew over to Aly and suddenly lunged up in the air off his broom and threw it. His broom went flying towards Gabriel. Aly fishtailed over to Michael and he landed safely on her broom. At the exact same time, Michael's broom knocked into Gabriel, sending her spiraling, and the Quaffle flew out of her hands. Aly grabbed it while Michael pulled out his wand and yelled, "Accio!" She fishtailed around and headed for the Slytherin goal.

His broom came soaring back. Michael jumped on it, grinned at Aly, and zoomed away. The crowd yelled with delight.

"An _amazing _tactic by chasers Aly and Michael! Amazing, spectacular! That will most definitely be a highlight of today's game!" Lee exclaimed.

"That was amazing!" Hayden said it awe.

"That _was _amazing!" Char agreed.

"_That _was amazing?" a Slytherin's voice said. "Just wait till you see what Slytherin's got up their sleeves." Char glared at him, but nervously looked at the pitch.

Aly grinned in spite of herself. She and Michael had been practicing that for days. She was heading for the goal when she noticed Harry, Kay and Sam battling a Bludger. She looked more closely and noticed that wherever the Harry went, the Bludger went! She was so engrossed by this, she completely forgot about the game and was knocked away by another Chaser.

"Oh no! Another Slytherin Chaser takes possession! Aly, you were on track! What happened?" Lee groaned. The Gryffindors deflated while the Slytherins cheered.

"I told you," his voice said to Hayden.

Aly crashed into the wall of the pitch and bruised her shoulder.

"What in all creation is happening up there?" she muttered to herself as she watched Harry. She was starting to move again, but another Beater soared up and knocked her away. The Gryffindors groaned.

"That, my friend, is foul play!" Lee yelled. The teachers yelled and pointed fingers as Aly span out of control. Aly could feel raindrops on her face as she struggled to grip her broom and right herself. She turned around and she zoomed faster than possible and found the Beater that knocked her over. She headed for him.

"Aly soars back, but what is she doing? Is she-?"

Aly was going faster and faster towards the Beater that was watching the game. He turned around.

_THUD!!! _The beater was knocked off his broom and fell to the ground.

"YEAH!" Hayden screamed. The Gryffindors yelled. Aly looked at the crowd and punched her fist in the air.

"Nice one! He deserved it, that big, foul, son of a-"

"Lee!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Gun," Lee added. "Anyway, Slytherin leads fifty points to zero. We have a penalty on Aly," Lee said dully. Aly watched Harry.

"What is going on?!" she screamed. Suddenly she heard a whistle.

"Timeout for Gryffindor!" Lee said. Aly soared down to where Oliver was, looking extremely ticked off.

"Can I ask you why we are losing fifty to zero?!" he exclaimed. "And you!" he said rounding on Aly. "What were you _thinking?!_"

"Use your oversized head, Oliver. Did you really think I'd let something like that happen to me and let it go?!" Aly replied angrily. She stalked away to let off some steam and talk to Madam Hooch.

"Yes, but it was unnecessary," he muttered.

"Not like she called anything on them! She's biased!" Michael added wiping away wet hair.

"I-don't-care. We are now losing sixty points to zero!" Oliver yelled back. Aly came back.

"What in all creation was happening up there, Harry?!" Aly yelled, coming back.

"Yeah! It looked like that Bludger wouldn't leave you alone," Katie added.

"That's just it! It doesn't!" Harry answered furiously.

"Someone tampered with that Bludger, Oliver. It doesn't go for one person alone. That doesn't happen," Kay said seriously.

"It couldn't be," Oliver said blowing it off.

"Well, it is. And if we don't do anything about it, it'll turn into a serious problem. Draco keeps getting closer to the Snitch!" Aly yelled through the rain.

"I'll handle it, then. Kay, Sam, do your thing, let me do mine," Harry decided. They shrugged and the game was on. Aly managed to score a few for Gryffindor. She watched Harry as he grabbed the snitch at the last second. But she heard a sickening crack. She winced. He fell to the ground. She soared down to where he was.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, running to him. "Nice...uh, catch," she grinned.

"Thanks," he said grinning weakly.

"Move it, you!" Lockhart's voice said, pushing through the crowd. Hermione destroyed the angry Bludger.

"Not you," moaned Harry. Aly frowned at Lockhart. He pointed his wand at Harry's arm. _Is he...?_

He said a spell and then grinned, pleased with himself. But then Aly noticed Harry's arm. It looked like rubber.

"Harry...?" Hermione gasped. Harry moved his arm and Aly groaned in disgust. Ron and Hermione escorted him to the hospital wing. Aly grasped her stomach and felt like she was going to heave.

"You know," Aly said looking at Katie, "I think this is the fifth time this year."


	14. Most Wonderful Time of the Year

"Yay! Holidays!" Aly said with excitement. It was December 17.

"Yes, we know you're happy," Amanda said rolling her eyes. They were sitting in the Great Hall working on their Potions homework, completely against their will.

"Now that I actually have something to look forward too," Aly added. She crossed out something on her parchment.

"Yeah. I hope I get something good. My parents might've been hinting that I'd get a new cauldron for Potions."

"What kind?"

"Pure gold." Aly gaped.

"You're kidding? Your parents can afford that?"

"Hey, they could afford to take me on a cruise," Amanda pointed out.

"Well, then, ask them to get two!" Aly said with a grin. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Looking for something special under the tree, then?" Amanda asked while reading her Potions book.

"Hopefully something for my broomstick. Maybe some gloves, or something, useful."

"Maybe you might get it," Amanda said slyly.

"Did you get me something?" Aly demanded looking up.

"I'll never tell." Aly frowned. She watched Professor Flitwick fall off the ladder trying to levitate an ornament. Teachers rushed over to him, and Madam Pomfrey rushed over.

"Don't you love this time of year? You just feel so..."

"Sick?" Amanda finished lamely. Aly quirked an eyebrow. "How you seen those 6th years snogging in the hallway? I nearly lost my lunch after I walked in on Joanna Yazmin and Theodore Hall on the way to Potions!"

"Ew."

"Exactly! I don't know why the teachers can't realize that some people do not want to see peoples tongues in each others mouths."  
"I'm so sorry you had to witness that."

"I'm serious, there are mistletoes everywhere. I see some boys and girls just standing there, waiting for someone to come along. You'd better watch out."

"Ha. I'm twelve! I wouldn't let anyone kiss me for a 50 galleons. I'd smack them in the face," Aly laughed.

"What if it was Hayden?" Amanda asked slyly.

"I'd make sure he never has kids." Amanda laughed.

* * *

"Though it may be that 'most wonderful time of the year', that does not mean that I will not give you homework," Snape announced at the beginning of class. Everyone groaned.

"I don't want to hear it. Students become inconsiderate and lazy during holidays." Aly frowned at Snape. She didn't want to face the concept of work over holidays.

"Now, back to our lesson. I want you to construct this potion for me on the board. Fill a sample into the vial and hand it in after class. _Follow the instructions_," he added angrily, looking at Neville. Aly sighed and looked at the board.

"Ok, a pinch of lacewings," Aly said out loud, reading the board.

"How much is a pinch?" Damien asked.

"I don't know. Estimate," Aly answered absently. She got the ingredients for the potion and sat down.

"Aly. Psst, Aly!" she heard coming from behind her.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I need you to get out of the way," he muttered from behind her. She turned around.

"No, no turn around!" he hissed. She turned back quickly.

"What in Merlin's sake are you going to do?" she muttered out of the corner of her mouth while dropping in the lacewings.

"A diversion."

"For what?"

"You'll see. Now move. Drop something." She could practically hear him grinning behind her, but did as she was told. She "accidentally" dropped her quill and got down to get it. A few seconds later she heard an explosion and looked up. A Fizzing Whizbee was flying around the room. She followed it for a few seconds and watched it land in Goyle's potion. Then she silently laughed as she watched Malfoy's nose swell to the size of a balloon.

"Come to me for an antidote!" Snape said over the noise. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Hermione sneak into Snape's private office.

"You are dismissed." Aly got up and walked away from Snape's class swiftly. She walked out of the dungeons, wondering what Harry was up to. Malfoy's face kept popping up in her mind. She laughed.

"Hello," Char's voice said behind her. She turned around and watched him turn a corner.

"Hey," she said, calming her laughing nerves.

"What's up?"

"I just came from Snape's class. Harry let a Whizbee out and it landed in Goyle's potion," Aly said continuing to walk. "I guess Goyle was working on an Enlargement potion because Malfoy's face swelled!" Char grinned.

"Harry? What's he up to?"

"I have no idea, but that really made my day." They walked to the changing staircase and waited for the stairs to change.

"So, how's Hayden?" Char asked.

"I don't know. He's still asking me if I think he's cute," Aly shrugged.

"Do you?"

"No comment."

"Oh. Right."

"But he keeps asking it. He rephrases it everytime he asks me."

"Let the poor boy alone. He's still growing up. I mean, I had to give him "the talk."

"Don't parents do that?"

"Exactly." Aly laughed and jumped off the staircase and walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Art thou accompanying me for the ritual of stuffing thou's face?" Char asked extending his arm.

"Very much, dear sir," Aly said with a smile. Char bowed. Aly laughed and took his arm and trapezed to the Great Hall.

"I do say, dost thou believe that Christmas is such a jolly time?" Aly asked absently. She was watching the snow fall from a window.

"Oh, most certainly. Absolutely spiffing, my good lady. I, however, dost wish that our peers could get a room, if thou understands."

"Without a doubt, Sir Char. I dost get the feeling that my afternoon luncheon had a slight problem staying down," Aly answered with a grin.

"I cannot understand! Some royalty prefer to keep their lovely eyesight, dost thou agree?" Char asked shaking his head.

"Undeniably. I must advise, however, that thou avoid mistletoe. Many citizens have been caught," Aly added.

"What?"

Aly stopped walking. "Hey, why'd you stop? That was fun."  
"No, what did you say?"

"Oh. Amanda told me that 6th years have been trapezing around with mistletoe. I heard some 1st years were caught under it."

"Oh."

"I heard Joy and Samuel from Ravenclaw were trapped. She's so embarrassed."

"If we got caught under that mistletoe..." Char mused.

"I'd change my name, hair color and eye color, and try speaking Italian." He frowned.

"Well, that's insulting."

"No offense."

"A lot taken," Char answered.

"Yeah, Damien heard, too. One 6th year cursed the mistletoe with a leg lock charm so they couldn't run away even if they tried," Aly said sadly.

"Well, we'd better avoid it then," Char said. "With all due respect, my lady," he said extending his arm again.

"All respect, indeed." They continued walking.


	15. Thoughts

"Gem..." Michael sang. Aly turned around and frowned. Michael came striding to her in his trademark Santa Claus hat. She was making her way to the Great Hall.

"What now, Straum?" she groaned.

"I told you I'd be seeing more of you," Michael said walking to her. He grinned.

"Happy Pre-Christmas."

"Sure, sure," she said absently. He presented her a candy cane.

"My parents seem to be harping on me more than usual." Aly grinned.

"Poor Straum. All this being nice, how are you ever surviving?"

"Trust me, it's hard." He gave her a bag full. "These are for you friends. I doubt I'll be seeing any of them. I've got to leave soon. Train leaves for holidays."

"Where to this year?" she asked entering the Great Hall.

"Spain," he said, glowing with excitement.

"More relatives?"

"Nope. Parents just promised to take me there if I didn't fail my exams."

"You didn't?" Aly asked, astonished.

"Shut up, Gem. I'm not _that _stupid." Aly cocked an eyebrow.

"I actually did reasonably well. My parents decided to take me somewhere as a reward," he explained, sitting down next to her.

"So, are your parents rich or what?"

"They're not rich. They just like to spoil me. What about your..." He started, but noted how distant Aly became. "Jesus, I'm sorry, Gem. I totally forgot." She gave a fake smile.

"It's ok."

"Do you have any memories...?" he asked leaving the question open. She shook her head. "Oh." There was an awkward silence except for chattering students. "But what can I say, I'm too smart." Aly rolled her eyes and reached for bacon. Michael looked up and saw students rushing past the Great Hall.

"That's my cue, Gem! I gotta get going," he said standing up.

"Get going, Straum," Aly said cheerfully.

"Don't sound so sad to see me go," Michael said narrowing his eyes. Aly smiled at him playfully.

"Happy Christmas," she said waving him off. He frowned at her and shoved her on his way out. She sighed with relief and continued eating.

_

* * *

I wonder what I would be doing if my parents were here? _Aly sat at her window in the dormitory, enjoying the cold wind across

her face. The fire made the common room too hot and stuffy. _Would we be sitting together drinking hot chocolate and exchanging  
presents? Would we be traveling to France or Spain for holidays? _Aly sighed. _I wonder where she is. _She smiled to herself. __

Maybe at this very moment, she's looking for me right now...Maybe she's realized that she needs to find me. 

Aly frowned. _But no. She didn't even care to think about taking me back. She tossed me aside like a piece of garbage. Maybe_

she expected Amelia to be like her. She smiled bitterly. Amelia wasn't anywhere near her mother. Not by a long shot. And she never

will be. Maybe one day Amelia will change. Aly shook her head. She'll never change. She'll always be the same old, mean, cold-

hearted, never married, Amelia Lisa Joy. And Aly will always be the child of the mother she never knew.


	16. A Discovery

_Try and block it out. Try and sleep. _Aly heart started as she jumped awake. "WE WISH YOU A HAPPY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A HAPPY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the ghosts' voices yelled.

"ARRRGGH!" Aly exclaimed sitting up. She scowled and looked around. Her hair was sticking up in points as she looked outside her window. She groaned and covered her eyes as she looked at the harsh winter's sun. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and opened her curtains of her four-poster bed.

"This is outrageous! They've been doing this all morning!" Amanda moaned as she sat up.

"I don't believe this. Ever since midnight, they've been screaming themselves hoarse," Kylie agreed as she stood up from her bed.

"I got absolutely no sleep," Aly agreed. She tried to block out the ghost's carols.

"Well, anyway, merry Christmas," Amanda said darkly.

"And a happy new year," Kylie and Aly finished lamely.

* * *

"I can't believe this. I feel like Scrooge himself! Katie wished me happy Christmas and I was like a cat," Amanda exclaimed as they walked to the Great Hall.

"This is the worst Christmas morning ever," Kylie agreed.

"Kylie!" Hayden's voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Hayden sprinting towards them with a grin on his face. Kylie's hard expression instantly melted and she grinned back.

"H-happy Christmas, Kylie," Hayden said with a nervous smile.

"Thanks! You too, Hayden. Did you get any sleep last night?" Kylie asked brightly.

"Not really. Those ghosts...they just don't know when to stop, do they?" Hayden said rolling his eyes.

"Apparently not. D'you want to come down to breakfast with me?" Kylie asked.

"Sure." He smiled at Kylie and they continued walking down the hallway. Aly and Amanda gaped after them.

"I don't believe it! That's why Kylie has been so...so..."

"Not Kylie?" Aly finished, quirking her eyebrow.

"Exactly! I thought she just felt out of sorts, but now I know she fancies Hayden!" Amanda said still gaping after them.

"I wonder why he didn't tell me," Aly mused thoughtfully.

"D'you really think Hayden would tell you who he fancies?" Amanda asked skeptically as they continued down the hallway.

"He should!" Aly said defensively. "We're best friends!"

"Well, obviously this is something he wanted to keep private," Amanda concluded. Aly shook her head and grinned.

"Hayden and Kylie Taylor. Catchy." They continued walking and arrived at the Great Hall. It was smothered in decorations of reds, greens, gold, purples and silver. The Christmas tree looked as beautiful as ever, and Professor Flitwick on crutches looked very proud of himself.

"Hey Aly. Happy Christmas," Joy said coming up to her.

"Joy! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you? Happy Christmas!" Aly said forgetting about her lack of sleep.

"Great, thanks. Open any presents yet?"

"No."

"Look forward to seeing one from me," Joy said with a wink.

"Hints are always acceptable," Aly said slyly.

"Ha. Never." Joy smiled and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Aly walked to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat between Kay and Sam.

"Happy Christmas, Aly," Sam said brightly. Kay nodded in agreement because his face was stuffed.

"Same to you. Have you seen Char and Damien?"

"No, I haven't seen them yet," Kay answered.

"I did. They were in the common room arguing about Damien taking Char's socks," Sam piped up.

"How childish," Aly sighed.

"More insults? Thanks a lot, Aly," Char said coming up to her.

"Um, you weren't supposed to hear that," Aly said with a grin.

"Big whoop. Kay, move," Char said shoving Kay away.

"Hey, hey, watch the biceps!" Kay said rubbing his arm. Char settled himself comfortably between Kay and Aly.

"So..."

"Happy Christmas!" Aly said brightly.

"Same to you," Char grinned.

"Open any presents?"

"Not yet. We gotta open them together, you know," Char reminded her. Aly winked and looked down the table. She frowned.

"Has Hayden talked to you about any...girls?" she muttered.

"Possibly. Why?" Char asked suspiciously.

"Because he escorted Kylie to breakfast this morning. Hayden was red, and that only happens when he's embarrassed or nervous," Aly answered. They were leaning towards each other.

"Let's put our heads together," Char said, moving closer so he could speak quietly.

"D'you think he likes her?" she muttered.

"I dunno," Char answered looking between Hayden and Aly. "Does your friend Kylie talk about him often?"

"Well, I had no idea. Hayden just walks up to her, they both smile and blush and walk away! I had no idea," Aly hissed.

"Hey, you two! You're looking a bit too comfortable!" a sixth year yelled. Aly took out her wand and muttered, "_Silencio_." He grabbed his throat when he realized he couldn't talk.

"I just don't understand it!" Aly continued.

"Me thinks thou is jealous?" Char said quirking his eyebrow.

"And me thinks that you have a big head," Aly muttered slapping his arm.


	17. Christmas Presents

After a very filling breakfast in which Aly was sure she gained five pounds, she decided to go to the common room and check out her presents.

"I'm coming!" Amanda announced when Aly got up to leave.

"Damien, Char, Hayden?" Aly asked.

"Sure, we'll come," Damien said getting up with Char.

"Yeah, me too," Hayden said linking arms with Aly. They walked up to the common room and Aly gasped at the load of presents.

"Now, I just know that none of these presents are from my aunt," Aly said with a grin.

"I highly doubt that. They're probably all from your friends at school," Amanda agreed. Aly sat down and took out a present.

"Awesome. Reading!" Aly exclaimed opening her present. It was A Series of Unfortunate Events. "Finally, something I can read when I'm not paying attention in Snape's class." She skimmed through a few pages.

"Wow. A prankster kit!" Damien exclaimed with a grin. "I'd watch out if I were you all," he added. "I'll be using this baby soon." Aly rolled her eyes and continued to read.

"Oooh, music!" Amanda said happily.

"What is it?" Hayden asked. Amanda squinted at the cover.

"My favorite, Cleveland Orchestra," Amanda answered happily.

"You _like _that stuff?" Damien asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Does anyone know that?"

"Me," Aly answered. "You're welcome, Amy."

"Thanks!"

"Hey! My parents gave me tickets!" Hayden said suddenly. Aly looked at what he was holding.

"Tickets? Honestly?"

"Yeah! They're to the Swiss Alps."

"Lucky," Aly muttered bitterly and continued to read.

"Ha. Check it out Damien, I got genuine horntail hide gloves for Potions," Char said smugly.

"Are you serious?!" Damien said turning around to face his older brother.

"Dead serious."

"Bollocks! I got a prankster kit and you get dragon gloves? Completely out of it, the parents," he finished angrily.

"It's better to give, then to receive," Aly sang smugly.

"Hey, Aly, there's a present from me. Open it!" Char called from across the common room. He walked over to her and sat down. Aly looked around and saw a silver one. She put her book down and reached over to pick it up. She unwrapped it slowly and inside was a silver box.

"Char, is that a ring? Are you proposing to her?" Damien teased.

"Of course not!" Aly answered, still unwrapping it. "If it is a ring, I will punch you in the face," she added quietly. Instead it was a charm bracelet with a Nimbus charm on it.

"Wow! Thanks Char, it's really pretty," Aly said happily as she admired it.

"Yeah. There are more charms in there. 250, actually. You can personalize it and everything. I got wanted to give you a head start," Char shrugged. Aly reached over and hugged him.

"Thanks! You're the best, Char."

"I know," he grinned. They began picking out charms.

Across the room, Hayden was fuming.

"Char? May I speak to you, _alone_?" he said with clenched teeth. His face was red from anger as he glared at Char.

"Sure, mate," Char answered casually. They got up and Char followed Hayden to the other side of the room. "What's up?"

"You!"


	18. Jealousy

"Me?"

"You. Stop, whatever you're doing," Hayden answered wheeling around.

"Which would be-?"

"You know!"

Char looked genuinely confused. "Actually, I don't. Am I missing something?"

He sighed. "Listen, stop being all nice and stuff to Aly."

"Um, why not? She's my friend," Char answered obviously.

"Yeah, but she's mine too," Hayden replied. Char looked taken aback.

"Ok, so you think that I'm hogging Aly or something?"

"Exactly. You know, she's going through a hard time. I'm...uh...surprised that she's not crying right now!" Hayden hissed. Char rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Hey, Aly!" She looked up. "Everything alright in your world? Nothin' bad, nothin' we need to talk about?"

"Um, no," she answered with confusion. "I'm just fine."

"Kay, just checkin." He turned back to Hayden.

"Char?"

"Yup?"

"Do you want to come over here and help me with these charms before I break them?" she asked with frustration.

"Sure," he answered.

"So. As far as I know, there's nothing wrong with her, so I don't know what's going on." He walked over to Aly and sat down next to

her. Hayden stood in the corner and crossed his arms and he watched them work with the bracelet.

"Ok, then. Let's not break the expensive bracelet," Char said as he pried Aly's fingers from the charm. She laughed.

"The very pretty, expensive bracelet..." Aly said with a smirk. "How much did it cost?"

"Never ask that question," Char said simply. Aly looked at Hayden and frowned.

"What did Hayden want?" Aly asked as he worked with the charm.

"I dunno. He thinks I'm being too nice to you. He said I'm hogging you to myself," Char shrugged.

"What?"

"Exactly. I have no idea what's wrong with him," Char agreed. He finished clasping the charm on. "There. Now, I'm going to rub my

Christmas present in Damien's face." He got up. "SO, what'd you get for Christmas, Damien?"


	19. The Nightmare!

Aly tossed and turned in her bed that very night. She groaned and covered her head with her pillow. She was having a nightmare...

* * *

She was sitting with a man. They were sitting on a grassy hill, having a picnic. The man was dressed in jeans and a white shirt. He had brown hair and brown eyes. 

"I love your hair," he noted, gently fingering it.

"You've mentioned that hundreds of times," Aly said with a blush.

"I know," the man said with a charming grin. She blushed even deeper.

"Tiramisu?" he asked motioning to the picnic basket.

"Where'd you buy that? It looks so genuine! You'd have to get that from...Italy?" Aly asked with a frown. "How much did you pay?"

"Never ask that question," he said simply, opening a container of the delicious dessert. He handed her a plate and they ate, savoring the desert.

"Alyson, you have something on your face," the man said.

"Where?" she asked, trying to remove it.

"Here," he said leaning forward and capturing her lips. She grinned at him and put the plates away.

"You're so devilish," she said shaking her head.

"I know. You love that about me," he said with a grin.

"Where's there to love?" Aly asked raising an eyebrow. He frowned and then grinned, wiggling his fingers. Aly jumped up.

"Don't you dare." He caught up and moved closer. Aly grabbed the skirts of her white sleeveless dress and ran around the meadow,

laughing. The man finally captured her and tickled her sides while grinning at her. She grinned up at him and swatted his hands playfully.

His eyes became serious as he stared down at her. They stared for a while. "Since we were eleven, when we met at Hogwarts," he started, "I fell for you," he said looking at her with a light smile. "Everything about you mesmerized me. All through Hogwarts, we were there for each other." He stared at this young woman, her hair long and brown, her eyes still bright and green. She was beautiful. Her eyes welled up slowly.

"There's a point to this, isn't there?"

"Exactly." He reached behind him and kneeled.

"Alyson, I have loved you from the first moment that I saw you." He took out a white box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" Her breath hitched in her throat. She though about saying something romantic or beautiful. But that would sound cheesy. Why not say the simplest answer?

"Yes." He stood up and took her hand lightly. The ring fit perfectly on her ring finger on her left hand. Their lips met, and nothing destroyed their perfect moment.


	20. Secrets

Aly gasped and sat up. She was covered in sweat and shaking. She looked around and everyone else was sleeping. She gasped for breath and sighed.

"Just a dream. Just a dream," she repeated inside her head. _What a terrible dream_. That stupid mirror has given her nightmares ever since last year.

Last year, she, Ron and Harry visited a mirror. She saw herself as a married woman, with her family and friends around her. But she could not recognize her husband. She's been having this dream lately.

She got up quietly and went to sit near the window ledge. She felt relieved as she felt a cool breeze sweep her face and sighed. She looked at her dormitory and closed her eyes. Then she heard the sound of footsteps and jumped to attention.

She tiptoed to the door and looked around. Down in the common room, she saw a shadow. She frowned. _It looked like that person's from our dormitory. It's a girl. _She walked out the door and looked around. She noticed one of the doors next to hers was open. She walked over to the door and peeked in. Aly's eyes scanned around and stopped on an empty bed. _Hermione. _

Aly went back to her room and got her wand, robe and slippers. Anxiously, she looked around as she proceeded to the common room. What if she got caught? She could get detention for being up and about this late. She heard more footsteps and hid behind the conveniently big banister.

"Hush! Hush! Someone's going to _hear us_!" Hermione's voice whispered.

"Highly unlikely. It's one in the morning. Everyone's asleep," Ron's sarcastic voice whispered back.

"Come on. If we want to do this properly, we've got to move," Harry's voice said. Aly heard their footsteps retreat. She gulped and as soon as they left the common room, she followed.

"So, we got everything from Snape's, right?" Harry's voice whispered. Aly found it difficult to see them because they were under the invisibility cloak, but Aly could follow their voices perfectly.

"Yes. All we need to do is put them in the cauldron and wait. It should be ready by the end of this week," Hermione answered. Aly followed cautiously, hiding behind statues and corners in the hallway. As they kept moving, she realized that they were walking to the girls' bathroom. _Oh, that really nasty one with the ghost_, Aly remembered. Peeking from behind a corner, she watched them remove the cloak and step inside.

"Ok. Just the lacewings and everything should be good," Ron said with relief. They walked into an abandoned stall. Aly watched with repulsiveness as all _three _of them went it. She walked into the bathroom and hid behind a sink and watched. Ron's leg moved apart slightly and Aly gasped. They had a cauldron with something bubbling inside it! _A potion! That's what they're up to! _She listened to Hermione read off the list of ingredients and Aly gaped. Her thoughts went back to Potions last week.

"The Polyjuice Potion is a potion that transforms. Crucial ingredients include lacewings, leeches, fluxweed and knotgrass. Boyle! Start writing!" she recalled Snape saying that day. Aly bit her lip and decided that she'd seen enough. She slipped away from the sink and tripped on a crack. She grabbed the tap on the faucet and her heart lurched.

"What the bloody-?" Ron's voice said as he turned around. Aly sprinted for the door.

"Aly!" he exclaimed. Aly didn't care; she just kept running from the bathroom. She felt a hand grab her arm and swing her around.

"What are you doing here?" Ron's voice said angrily. Aly glared at his face.

"What are _you _doing in there?" she hissed angrily. "Are you aware that you are making a dangerous potion, _in school_?!" she exclaimed furiously, pulling away her arm.

"Of course we are. We're probably breaking fifty school rules," Hermione's voice said behind Ron. He turned around.

"She was spying on us!" he accused, pointing at her.

"Yes, I know. She's been spying on us since we left. Pointing isn't polite Ron, stop it," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Listen, what we're doing is...well...you're heard about all of the attacks and everything?"

Aly nodded. She felt really bad for Colin, Justin and Nearly Headless Nick.

"What we're doing is to help find out who's doing these attacks. We can't explain it in full detail, Aly. But rest assure, this is to help the school. Not break the rules," Hermione added walking over to Ron.

"We're going to teach those bloody Slytherins," Ron grinned. Aly grasped the concept.

"Slytherins," she realized. "You're going to be Slytherins. They're not the most likely candidates for the attacks, aren't they."

"You are smart. Looks like you've got some competition, Hermione," Ron said.

"Shut up, Ron. Yeah, that's what we're doing. Just promise you won't tell a soul," Hermione answered. Aly smiled and nodded at her.

"Good. Now, I want sleep," Ron said, stretching. Harry came out of the bathroom.

"Next time, please make sure no one's watching when all _three _of you go into the bathroom," Aly added.


	21. Transfers

"Mr. Boyle, would you kindly care to explain to me how exactly to transfigure this animal into a perfectly crafted goblet?" McGonagall asked sternly. Aly sighed and turned around in her seat. Damien looked around the room and turned red. In transfiguration, they were learning the spell _Vera Verto _and how to transfigure animals into goblets. Damien was too busy drawing pictures of trolls on his parchment.

"I-I'm not sure I can, professor," Damien stuttered nervously. Aly looked at Amanda and rolled her eyes. McGonagall tapped her raven impatiently.

"Not sure? But I'm _sure _you were paying attention, weren't you Mr. Boyle?" McGonagall asked frowning at him. Damien looked up at the ceiling. McGonagall sighed. "Next time, pay attention! You will more than likely be receiving a pop quiz, and it would be in your best interest to study!" McGonagall eyed him. Damien gulped. McGonagall looked at the clock. "Dismissed. Mr. Boyle, see me after class," she said briskly. Aly gathered her things and walked outside with Amanda. It was a cold, snowy, January morning.

"That boy will never learn," Amanda sighed.

"I know. It's second year and he still hasn't grasped it."

"Grasped what, Gem?" Michael asked coming up from behind them.

"Damien," Amanda answered. "He still hasn't understood the fact that he has to pay attention in class."

"I still haven't grasped that either, and I'm in my fourth year," Michael shrugged. Aly frowned at him and they left him as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Hey, did you hear?" Amanda asked suddenly. "Michael is going to transfer."

"You mean your cousin? It's about time!"

"No. Michael, the Michael on the Gryffindor Quidditch-"

"What?" Aly exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. "Why?"

"His parents. They decided that they don't want him to go here anymore. They're sending him to Durmstrang."

"Which is...?"

"Another wizarding school. I don't know exactly where it is, but I know it's really cold up there." Aly frowned.

"Well, who's going to replace him as Chaser?"

"I don't know. I bet Oliver Wood's going to call a meeting soon." Aly scowled and kept walking.

"Why? Hogwarts is just as good! No, it's probably ten times better than _Durmstrang_," she said making it sound like a dirty word.

"I know. He told me this morning. He seemed really depressed, you know."

"Understandably so," Aly agreed. She sighed and sat down in the Great Hall. She opened up her Transfiguration book and proceeded to start on her homework.

"Hey," a voice said next to her. Aly looked up and saw Michael. He smiled sadly.

"Michael!" she exclaimed, standing up. "I heard about Durmstrang," she added sadly.

"Yeah. My parents felt that I 'wasn't reaching my true potential' at Hogwarts," he said rolling his eyes.

"Reaching your potential?" Aly repeated in disbelief. "How can you not? They've got plenty of opportunities here!"

"I know. But they won't hear anything else. They said that they're sending me home this afternoon and they'll take me to Durmstrang tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Aly sighed. "I wish you weren't going. Who else is going to do that amazing move in Quidditch? Have you told Oliver?"

"Not...exactly," he said hesitantly.

"What? Oliver's going to explode! Just tell him now," Aly said.

"Actually, I was hoping that you could do it," he said sheepishly. Aly gaped at him. "But, he's in class, and by the time he gets out, I'll be gone!" he added hastily.

"How am I supposed to tell our Quidditch captain that one of our Chasers is running off to Durmstrang?!" she exploded.

"I'm sure you'll find some way. Please Aly?"

She sighed. "Fine. I expect some sort of payment, though."

"Like what?"

She held out her hand. "One galleon." He frowned. "Pay up, I don't work for free."


	22. Chaser Tryouts

"Hey, Oliver!" Aly called out. Aly ran over to him as he was about to go up the stairs into the boys' dormitory in the common room. He turned around midway up the stairs and smiled.

"Hey, Aly. What's up?" Aly smiled sadly as she walked up the stairs.

"I've got some news to tell you."

"Yes?" She walked over to him and took a deep breath.

"Michael's transferring."

"Amanda's cousin? Thank God!"

"No. _Our _Michael." He gaped at her.

"Transferring? To where?!"

"Durmstrang." He frowned.

"Why didn't he tell me himself?!" he roared. Aly winced.

"He said that by the time you got out of classes, he'd already be home, so he asked me to tell you," she said meekly. Oliver growled.

"Well, that's bloody lovely! Who's going to replace him as Chaser?!" She shrugged.

"I guess we're going to hold another tryout. Only for Chaser, though." He sighed. "Can you do me a favor? Can you send out a message to the team about the tryout? I'll post up some signs on the bulletin board." She nodded. "Thanks." He walked up the stairs and Aly walked down and went into her room.

* * *

"Hey, Katie," Aly said as she walked down the stairs into the common room. Katie was sitting in front of the fire and reading a book. She smiled at Aly.

"Hey, Aly. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. It's been too long." She walked over and sat down next to her. "Oliver says we're having a tryout."

"Excuse me?" she asked sharply. "We have a team."

"One of our Chasers is transferring. Michael."

"Where?"

"Durmstrang." Katie looked crestfallen.

"I can't believe that." She smiled at Aly. "I liked him, you know. Not as much as Hayden, but still..."

"You liked Michael?" Aly repeated in disbelief. She nodded.

"By the way, how are you and Hayden getting along?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Oh, he's acting weird. Char told me he was saying that Char is hogging me to himself."

"He probably wants to be around you more," Katie said simply. Aly nodded in agreement. "When's the tryout?"

"I don't know. Oliver's going to post notices. He just wanted me to get the notice around to the team."

"Ok, then. Thanks," Katie said. Aly nodded and got up. She spent the rest of the day doing homework.


	23. Michael, the Chaser

"Settle down, settle down! I may as well just kick you all out for behaving so badly!" Oliver roared. He glared at the crowd of people holding their broomsticks and glaring at him. Aly sighed and looked around. Today was February 13, and Oliver had decided to hold the Chaser tryouts today. The Quidditch pitch seemed so empty. Not like there was a hundred people, of course.

"Ok," he sighed. "This is the tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team position of Chaser."

"We know that, you great big, oaf!" a boy yelled. Oliver glared in his direction.

"I doubt that you're ever going to get a position on this team." The boy looked embarrassed. "Now," he said resuming to his speech, "I will test you all of your Chaser skills. Hopefully you all know how to fly a broom. Line up!" The crowd of people pushed and shoved in line to be first. Aly sat on the ground.

"Oliver," she whined, "Why do _we _have to be here?"

"Because I want to make sure that whoever is picked will be good for the team. So you all have to be here," he said cheerfully looking over his shoulder. Aly relaxed and rested her head on the ground. She dozed off for a while until she heard a voice.

"Wish me luck, Gem!" Aly sat upright and stared at Michael, who had mounted his broom and was grinning at her like an idiot. He was the last one in line.

"You're trying out?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded and flew into the air. Aly smirked and crossed her arms. _This should be good. _But to her surprise, Michael made every shot. He even did a nice little fake move that Oliver fell for. Afterwards, he came down to the ground to applause. Aly gaped at him.

"Did I do well, Gem?" he mocked.

"Of course you did!" Oliver said cheerfully flying down next to him. "Team, all in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands except for Aly.

"No. I absolutely won't. He can't be on this team."

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Michael teased.

"He's a nuisance," Aly answered as a matter of factly.

"Majority rules," Oliver said shrugging his shoulders. "Welcome to the team Michael!"

"Funny, isn't it?" Katie asked. "It's like the other Michael never left." Michael winked at her and Aly shot him a disgusted look.


	24. Happy Valentine's Day!

"Ugh. I hate today. So, so much," Aly groaned. She sat up and moaned in her bed. This morning was the start of a horrible day.

"Why? I love Valentine's day!" Amanda said joyfully, getting out of bed and opening the curtains.

"It's so...icky."

"Sufficient answer." Aly glared at her and watched the sun's rays dance around her room.

"Whatever. Could you bring me some breakfast?" Aly asked lying back in bed.

"Why not come down yourself?"

"Who knows how many valentine things they're going to have?" Aly answered plainly.

"Well, I have no time for a second trip. I'm going to breakfast then straight to classes. May as well come yourself," Amanda answered as she grabbed her towel for the shower. Aly growled. After Aly got dressed, she and Amanda headed down to Great Hall, Aly prepared for the worst. All she saw on the walls were pink hearts and ribbons.

"Doesn't look so bad," Aly thought out loud.

"Um, correction," Amanda said giggling at the front of the hallway. Aly gaped. It was covered in decorations from wall to wall. There were red and pink and white balloons in the air. The ground was covered with pink and white confetti. Aly looked around.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" one girl exclaimed walking over to them.

"Hey Jamie," Aly said with a grin. She recognized her from school. Back before she was a witch, they both went to the same school, except Jamie was three years older. Jamie handed them pink tickets.

"You get two free pouches of chocolate and you can enter a raffle," Jamie said.

"Thanks." She winked and walked away. Aly sighed and carefully walked around the balloons. She walked into the Great Hall and to her relief, it was less decorated. Except there were pink hearts falling from the ceiling.

"Look at Lockhart!" Amanda exclaimed from behind her. He was grinning and winking at Professor McGonagall in bright pink robes. She giggled. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and handed a seventh year their tickets and received the chocolate.

"Amanda!" Damien called from behind them. Aly spotted their friends and hurried over to join them.

"Hey!" Aly said with relief and sitting down next to Hayden.

"Hey. I thought we'd never get out of that mess," Hayden said nudging Aly.

"I'm telling you! These seventh year boys tried to make me kiss Damien!" Char added. Aly laughed.

"Did it work?" Amanda inquired slyly.

"Nearly! They tried squishing our faces together," Damien said, shuddering at the memory. Amanda snorted with laughter and grabbed some bacon.

"I absolutely hate Valentine's Day," Aly said angrily.

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"Back at my old school, all the boys tried to kiss you and they cornered you between classes...so many decorations, and all the girls...it was sickening, let me tell you," Aly answered with repulse.

"I enjoyed it," Char said.

"Yeah, mostly because you were the one doing all of the kissing," Damien teased.

"Shut up! Most girls rejected me anyway." Hayden laughed.

"Have any of you seen-"

"Greetings! Happy Valentine's Day!" Kay's voice said behind them. Aly turned around and burst into laughter at the sight of Kay and Sam. They were wearing pink robes and hats and pink shoes. Their hats were covered in pink hearts. Kay cleared his throat.

"'Roses are red, violets are blue, take our valentine gifts, or we'll make you smell our shoes,'" he read. Sam and Kay bent down and presented them roses.

"For you-"

"And you-"

They both kissed the girls on their cheeks. They laughed.

"And you-"

"And you-"

They pranced away. "Happy Valentine's Day to you!" they finished.

"And Merry Christmas!"

"Sam, Christmas was over months ago!"

"Sorry." Aly and Amanda laughed.

"That was hilarious!" Aly said through her laughter.

"Did you see their shoes?" Amanda gasped. They continued laughing until they looked at the boys.

"W-what?" Aly said looking at their faces. They were all gaping.

"Hello? Earth to boys?" Amanda said waving her hands.

"Did he just-"

"They did," Damien said in awe.

"Helllo?" Aly said waving her arms.

"Why did you let them do that?" Hayden asked, finally speaking.

"I dunno. They wanted to read us the poem," Aly shrugged. Char frowned.

"Do Kay and Sam like you guys?" he mused. "No! It's just a custom that stupid boys like those two do," Aly answered. Char still looked confused.

"Back at school, all of the boys would go around kissing all of the girls on the cheeks and wish them happy valentine's. See?" she said motioning to some girls at the table being serenaded by the twins' poem.

"It's nothing personal," Amanda said drinking her orange juice. "I don't know why you three were freaking out."

"You are weird," Char said shaking his head.

"How so?" Aly asked eyeing him.

"I would never let a girl kiss me on the cheek!" Damien said. Hayden agreed.

"No one, Hayden? Not even if it was Kylie?" Aly said with a sly grin on her face.

"Shut up!" he hissed. "You know how I feel about her."

"No, actually, I don't. Why don't you tell me?" Aly asked casually. He scowled at her and she laughed.

"Don't be such a wimp. Go and talk to her, if it makes you happy," she continued. He glared at her for a while.

"Could possibly talk any louder?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Ugh! I give up!" he exclaimed. He continued eating his breakfast while glaring at her.

"How about you, Damien? Got anyone on your list?" Amanda asked looking around.

"Not really. I prefer to keep my distance around girls, thanks," he answered plainly.

"I'm offended," Aly mocked. He shrugged.

"Char?" Amanda asked.

"Ha. I'll tell you if I _ever _find someone I fancy," he said bitterly.

"No one catch your eye?" Aly said with mock sadness.

"Nope. It's sad, really. Back at my muggle school, I fancied someone every week."

"That's true, you know," Damien added looking up. Char whacked him in the head. Aly looked at the students who were leaving the Great Hall.

"Looks like we'd better get a move on," Amanda said getting up also.

"See you," Aly said walking out with Amanda.


	25. Something Fun

"Valentine's Day is not my particularly favorite holiday, as you may have noticed," Snape's voice drawled that afternoon. Aly struggled to keep her eyelids open. It was true. Not a corner of pink, white or red was in his room. It was mostly black and gloomy. Aly had been feeling so happy. So many boys had wished her Happy Valentine's and read silly poems and gave her more chocolates.

"So, today I decided I'd try something _fun_," Snape said making it sound like a dirty word. "Everyone must concoct a potion of their own design, but it must be something useful. Get going!" he snapped. Everyone bustled around, throwing random ingredients into their cauldron. There was the usual yelling ("Longbottom! 15 points from Gryffindor!"), but other than that, Snape seemed nicer than usual.

"Wow. This'll be fun," Aly said with surprise. She looked in her book and wrote down some ingredients and their uses to make a good potion.

"Tell me sir, have you ever met a woman you liked?" A Slytherin asked innocently a few minutes later. Snape's head snapped up.

"Excuse me?" he said harshly.

"I was just wondering, seeing as how this is Valentine's Day and all: have you ever fancied someone before?" he asked again. Snape's brow furrowed.

"5 points from Slytherin." He gaped at Snape while Aly grinned.

"Professor, it was just a question-"

"Let's make it ten instead," Snape drawled. The Slytherin' mouth snapped shut and he glared at Aly, who was snickering. Aly grinned as she continued her potion.

"Trevelyan!" Snape's voice rang out suddenly. She looked up, startled, as black eyes met green.

"Yes sir?"

"You look like there's something funny. What is your potion? Would you like to share something with us?" he asked with a sneer.

"Well, sir, my potion is one that would be used to cure blindness," she answered innocently. "The only reason I was laughing is because I was thinking about my blind grandpa. He kept wishing there was some potion to cure blindness. I just found that ironic," Aly said innocently. Snape ground his teeth together.

"A potion for blindness. Interesting. 5 points to Gryffindor," he said through clenched teeth. Aly beamed with pride. She looked to him, who pointed to her and pretended to cut his throat. She rolled her eyes.


	26. Some Extra Chocolate

"That was hilarious!" Aly chortled to Robin. She laughed with her. Robin was the only decent Slytherin that she had met in Potions. She had blond hair and blue eyes. While talking, Aly learned that she wanted to be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. In Slytherin, you were expected to be scum.

"Do you actually have a blind grandpa?" Robin asked as they continued to the stairs.

"Nope. I don't know of any other relatives but my aunt, but she thinks I'm a child soldier," Aly answered plainly. Robin giggled. "He'd probably be dead." They stepped onto the changing staircases and waited until they landed onto the first floor corridor.

"That was an interesting story, though. Landed you an easy five points," Robin added.

"D'you think that Snape _ever _fancied someone?" Aly wondered aloud.

"Ha. No," Robin said snorting. Aly shrugged.

"Aly! Hey, Aly!" a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Damien behind her.

"Hey Damien!" she said with a smile. He smiled back and nodded to Robin.

"Aw, come on Damien. You know I'm not a bad Slytherin," Robin said grinning at him.

"Nonetheless, you're a Slytherin," he countered back.

"So, what do you want, if you're done being mean," Aly said frowning at him. He sighed and looked around.

"These are for you," he muttered, giving her a small rose and a bag of chocolates. "Happy Valentine's," he said even quieter.

"Wow! Um...thanks!" Aly said, surprised. "Ooh, dark chocolate!"

"Don't think that I like you, or anything...I just...thought I should get you something," Damien said quickly.

"I understand," Aly said with a smile. He smiled back. He handed Robin a card and chocolates.

"These are for you, too," he muttered. She grinned at him.

"You're too sweet!" she said.

"Yuck." Robin giggled.

"Bye, Aly, I'll see you in Transfiguration!" he said walking off and waving. Aly raised her eyebrow.

"Do you fancy Damien?" she asked queerly.

"I'm just teasing."

"Sure. Did you know that dark chocolate is actually good for you?" Aly asked, opening her bag.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Gem," Michael sang coming up from behind her. Aly turned around and frowned. He was walking toward her with that trademark idiotic grin and strolling toward her with a heart shaped card and chocolate.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed.

"Of course not," Michael said coming up to her and handing her the card and chocolate. "These are for you."

"Um, thanks?"

"Not because I like you, Gem. Only because it's tradition." Aly rolled her eyes.

"Thanks."

"For you, Robin," he said handing her the chocolate and smiling at her. Robin took the chocolate. "I've got to run." He walked off.

"Wow. Straum didn't act like an idiot this time!" Aly exclaimed.

"Michael? And idiot?" Robin sighed. "Never."

"Do you _like _Straum?" Aly asked with disgust.

"No!" Robin exclaimed. Aly raised an eyebrow. "I don't."

"Sure."


	27. Missing

"Happy Valentine's to all," McGonagall said at the start of class. "I hope you all haven't ruined your teeth eating chocolates.

"Today, I will introduce Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. Open to page 231 and take notes, please." Aly began taking notes on the long passage describing the origin of the law. Suddenly something tapped her hand. She looked up and saw a piece of paper.

_Roses are red, violets are blue. Hope this tastes like chocolate, because if it's not, too bad for you!_

She looked up at Char who grinned. "Sick," she whispered. He dropped a bag of chocolate into her lap under the desks. "Thanks," she whispered. He winked and continued writing. Behind them, Hayden fumed. He scribbled something on paper and threw it at Char's head. He looked around and noticed something on the ground and picked it up. He looked around and opened it under the desks.

_Stop it! _

He frowned and looked out of the corner of his eye. He could tell it was Hayden. Something else hit the back of his head.

"Mr. Taylor!" McGonagall's voice said sharply, startling them both. She looked over her desk at them. "What are you throwing?"

Hayden glared at the back of Char's head. "It's his fault. He was passing notes!" he hissed.

"Mr. Boyle, is this true?" McGonagall said peering over her spectacles.

"Well, yes, professor."

"Because...?"

"Well, I forgot to give Aly her valentine." Everyone stopped writing and turned to look at Char and Aly. Aly stopped writing and looked up. Her face burned. "Professor, I'm sorry, but I just wanted to give it to her before I forgot," Char said innocently. It was the truth. He did forget, and he hadn't seen Aly all day.

"Oh. Well, then, it's perfectly fine. Mr. Taylor, on the other hand..." she said looking at Hayden. "It was not proper for you to _throw notes at Char's head_. Ten points from Gryffindor and see me after class." Hayden glared at Char's head and wanted nothing more than to smack it.

* * *

"It was positively amazing!" Amanda exclaimed as she entered her room. Aly looked up from her homework and grinned.

"Really? Mine too."

"I thought you hated Valentine's Day."

"So did I." Amanda walked over to her bed and dumped her bag and books.

"Damien practically had a heart attack when this one boy from Hufflepuff read me a stupid poem and wished me Happy Valentine's. I don't know what's wrong with them," Amanda said with confusion. Aly chuckled. "What?"

"I've had more experience with this, so I'll tell you up front." Amanda sat on her bed. "They're jealous."

"Them?"

"Most definitely. There's nothing to raise a boy's jealousy then seeing a girl he likes get attention from another boy. Makes their blood boil with anger!" she added with a grin.

"So, they were jealous because of Kay and Sam?" Amanda gaped.

"Of course! I played dumb for a while, but inside, it was plain to see. It's even more obvious because they denied ever wanting to be kissed by anyone. That's called denial," Aly replied.

"Wow. How immature," Amanda said shaking her head.

"I know. So don't be surprised if you run into one of them and they start reading Shakespeare's sonnets or something," Aly warned.

"I'll keep my distance," Amanda said with a smile.

"What surprises me," Aly added thoughtfully, "Is that they got jealous from Kay and Sam of all people. They're two years older than us."

"Good point." Amanda went over to her bed and got her books. "Now, tell me if you understand any of this Transfiguration homework." For the next hour, they worked together, trying to discover the origin of Transfiguration. By the time they were done, they were completely exhausted.

"Why not just assign us the whole book McGonagall?" Amanda said sarcastically. "That was a lot, don't you agree?" Aly nodded. She shut her books and laid down. Suddenly they both heard a thump and they sound of tears. Amanda jumped up and ran to the door.

"Ginny? Ginny? What's wrong are you ok?" Amanda called. No answer.

"Ginny? Ginny! You can't go into the boys' dormitory!" she yelled. She heard a door slam.

"What's wrong?" Aly asked.

"Ginny. She was crying and she ran into the boys' dormitory," Amanda answered with confusion.

"I bet it was her stupid brothers. They always like to make fun of her," Aly said clucking her tongue. Amanda shrugged and sat back down.

_

* * *

Where is it? Where is it?! _Ginny looked around frantically, looking for it. _I hope he hasn't written in it, _she thought, looking around wildly. 

She threw bags and bottles around, overturned tables, threw aside trunks, and messed up the boys' beds. As she ran around the

dormitory, she spotted Hedwig sitting atop the window ledge.

"Here it is!" she said. She ran into the room and destroyed the room, looking for it. Finally, she found it. It was on his bed.

"I found it, I found it," she sobbed, clutching it to her chest. The book magically opened and writing appeared.

_Ginerva. I have some work for you to do._


	28. The Journal

"Ron, are you aware that there is something wrong with your sister?" Amanda asked him the next day during breakfast.

"Excuse me?" he asked looking up from his food.

"Yeah, yesterday Ginny looked really upset," Aly added.

"Oh?" he asked with interest.

"Yeah. She ran into the boys' dormitory," Amanda added. Ron caught this and looked straight at her.

"When?" he asked firmly.

"Around two o'clock yesterday afternoon," she answered, surprised by his harsh tone.

"What a coincidence," he muttered to himself.

"Why is it a coincidence?" Aly asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Because yesterday we found out someone ransacked the boys' dormitory," he answered with a frown.

"Oh!" Aly said understanding. "Why would she destroy the dormitory?"

"I have no idea," Harry said appearing beside him.

"Was anything...fragile or irreplaceable damaged?" Amanda asked hesitantly. Harry looked at Ron and he frowned.

"We'll tell you only a few details. Some things we need to keep to ourselves. Can you understand that?" Harry said quietly, staring at

Aly. She gulped and looked around.

"Why-"

"Of course," Aly said, covering Amanda's mouth. "What do you know?" Ron looked at Harry and sighed. He waved his hand to continue.

"I found this journal." Aly raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"A journal."

"Yes. But a magic journal," he said as Aly loosened her arms.

"Magic?"

"Yes. I found it in the...um...room," he said looking at Aly.

"Oh." He meant the girls' bathroom.

"Yeah. So I tried looking in it, nothing was written. So I just started writing in it for fun. And something, or someone wrote back." Aly gaped at him.

"You mean that some force was...inside the journal?" she said disbelievingly.

"Yeah."

"Wow," Amanda said. "What else?"

"That's all we can tell you. But yesterday when we returned to our dormitories, we found ours to be ransacked," Ron answered. "Torn into shreds. Harry noticed that the journal was gone."

"Maybe that's what she took?" Aly suggested. Ron shrugged. Aly got up and looked around.

"I'm going to Charms. Are you sitting, or eating?" she asked them abruptly. Amanda looked at her with surprise.

"I'm eating." They nodded.

"See you later, then," Aly muttered and walked briskly out of the Great Hall. She turned left out of the Great Hall and frowned.

"Journal that writes back. Either a prank, or dark magic," she scowled darkly. She grimaced.

"Why would Ginny steal the journal?" she wondered aloud. "Not like she'd need anything like that," she added. _Or would she?_


	29. Haunted Brown Eyes

"Ok. Aly, you're a nervous wreck," Char said a week later. She was literally shaking in her boots. It was early March.

"It's not that cold!" Amanda sighed, looking at the sky. They were taking a walk to the Quidditch pitch.

"I just have a feeling," Aly said absently. "Something's going to happen." Nothing's been going right. Dumbledore and Hagrid were gone. Matches were cancelled. Hermione was in the hospital wing.

"Oh, right," Amanda said with sarcasm.

"It's not going to be good." Aly looked at her hands.

"Can I run back to get my gloves? My hands are cold? I can't believe I forgot. It's nearly 20 degrees out here." She turned around and trotted back to the castle.

"How could I have forgotten my gloves?" Aly muttered to herself angrily. She climbed up the stairs and turned into a corridor. She heard a whimper. She stopped moving.

"Peeves! I know you're there, come out!" she yelled. Nothing happened. She shook her head. "Ignorant, little-"

Another whimper. But it wasn't a ghost's. Aly's breath hitched in her throat.

"Not again," she moaned.

"No! I won't!" a voice yelled. Aly looked around. It sounded like a girl's.

"Hello?" she said. She continued walking down the corridor. "Anyone there-"

She froze. Blood pounded through her head. The wall that had been scrubbed clean for weeks on end was written on again.

_'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'_

Aly began to feel dizzy. "No!" the voice screamed again. Aly looked ahead and saw a shadow.

"Hello?!" she yelled. She ran to the end of the corridor.

"Stop!" the voice screamed.

"Where are you?!" Aly half yelled, half sobbed.

"Here! No! Stop!" the voice screamed shrilly. Aly located the voice coming from the girls' bathroom._  
_Aly ran into the bathroom. The water was running and she looked around. The body of a girl was on the ground, facing her. Aly stood shocked. Her eyes suddenly opened. Aly's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Help...me..."

Aly turned and sprinted faster than ever.  
_  
_"Alyson? What's going on?" a voice said. She appeared around the corner, looking stern and concerned.

_McGonagall._


	30. Scars

"All students are to report to their dormitories immediately. All teachers to the second floor corridor." McGonagall magically magnified her voice from the Hospital wing.

"Aly?" she said softly, after reducing her voice. "Alyson?"

Aly sat on the bed, shaking from fear. McGonagall walked over to her bed and kneeled next to her.

"I'll be right back. Stay where you are, understood?" Aly nodded blankly. McGonagall gave her a half smile and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Madam Pomfrey followed.

Aly gripped the sheets harder, shaking, her eyes wide.

_Her eyes..._They where a chocolate brown, full of fear. Aly suppressed a sob and looked around. Aly choked back a sob and quieted down.

* * *

"Which student? Minerva, which student?" Professor Sprout questioned. He watched them with apprehension. Harry was next to him. All of the teachers were meeting in front of the scene on the wall, conferring upon each other on what to do.  
Char crept up along the wall on the other side of the corridor, listening to the conversation.

"I'm very sad to say this," McGonagall said severely. She looked at the wall. "Ginny Weasely."

His breath hitched. _Ginny. _The teachers discussed some more and then left, deciding that they should close the school. Ron looked next to him. Harry looked worried. Char had disappeared.

* * *

Aly looked up as the doors opened with a bang. Char looked windswept and tormented. His brown eyes full of concern, he looked at Aly's face. She stared back, her eyes haunted. He walked slowly over to her bed, never breaking eye contact. They continued staring at each other and then suddenly she began to shake. They erupted into full-blown sobs.

"Aly...Aly..." he whispered. She shook as the sobs overtook her body. He sat next to her and held her protectively.

"It...Was...Ginny!" she sobbed through her hands. "All along! I...I...couldn't..."

Char held her as she continued to cry. She cried herself dry for fifteen minutes and began to quiet down. She relaxed and fell asleep.


	31. Twisted Paths

Aly was discharged from the hospital wing that evening, convinced that she was better by Madam Pomfrey. Aly couldn't help but feel hollow inside, like something was missing. Char stayed with her that whole afternoon, just taking care of her and making sure she was ok. She poured out everything that had happened to Char, who comforted her.

"It's ok. I'm sure they'll find her and she'll be alright," he said one evening in the common room.

"Yeah right. She looked practically dead," Aly said dryly. She sighed. "I just don't feel whole. Like something's missing." Char shrugged.

"Don't worry. I know the teachers are going to do everything in their power to save her," Char said with a smile.

"Char, I heard the teachers suggesting that they close the school," Aly said staring at the fire. He frowned.

"Well. That's an unfortunate turn of events." She laughed. She relaxed in the chair and sighed. _Everything is going to be alright. The teachers are going to find Ginny, Hogwarts won't close, and everything will be alright._

"Ouch! Ouch! Boys, stop poking me so hard!" a voice said faintly from outside the portrait. Aly sat up.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like..."

"Lockhart?" Char finished with confusion. They got up and walked over to the portrait hole. Char opened it slightly and peeked outside. Aly looked over his shoulder.

"Ouch! If I get a bruise, I will give you detention for weeks! This skin is silky smooth!" he complained. Aly frowned when she saw Ron and Harry pointing their wands at Lockhart and walking along the corridor.

"Listen you, you're going to help us find a way to get Ginny out of there," Harry said firmly, prodding him along.

"Who? Ginny, that red headed girl? I'm sure she'll be fine," Lockhart said absently.

"She's my sister," Ron said angrily.

"Oh." Aly frowned.

"Come on," she muttered. They stepped out of the portrait.

"Aly, is this safe?" Char asked as they followed the trio.

"Probably not, but I want to find out what they're up to," she said keeping her eyes forward. She kept her eyes on Harry and Ron. She recognized the path they were walking down. She gulped. They turned into a bathroom.

* * *

"Ok then. How do we get in here, if you're so smart?" Lockhart asked with a frown. Harry stepped away from Lockhart as Ron kept his wand on him. Harry walked over to the sink and looked at the snakes on the tap.

"_Open"_, he hissed. Suddenly the sink began to move leaving a large pipe that a person could slide into. Harry stared down the pipe.

"I'm going in."

"Me too," Ron added.

"Have fun!" Lockhart said brightly. Ron shoved Lockhart down it. Then they both slid down the pipe.

* * *

Aly frowned as they slid down. "We should-"

"No way. Into the common room. Now," Char said firmly grabbing her arm and dragging her back.

"They'll be back before morning. I promise," he said firmly. Aly frowned and looked out of the door.

"I don't know..."

"Come on! It's nearly midnight. You need to rest," he protested. Aly glared at him.

"I'm sleeping right here. I'm not moving until they get back." Char frowned, and then shrugged.

"Have it your way, then. I'll be upstairs in my warm, cozy bed," he said walking over to the stairs.

"Sleep tight," Aly said sarcastically. He walked up the stairs slowly, watching her sink into a chair and sigh. He shook his head.

"Crazy," he muttered as he left the common room.


	32. Return of the Gryffindors

"I can't believe I did it, Ron...I-I'm so sorry!"

Aly jumped awake and looked around. She rubbed her eyes. She looked outside and saw the sun. She blinked her eyes. The fire had died down the common room was cold.

"It's ok, Ginny. I know you didn't mean to do it." Aly's eyes grew. _Harry!_

She got up and raced over to the entrance to the common room. She looked outside and saw Ron, Harry, Lockhart, and Ginny walking along the corridor. She walked outside.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. Harry looked up and grinned at her.

"Aly," he said with relief. Aly looked at Ginny and momentarily froze with fear.

"Hi, Aly," she said softly. Aly's mind flashed back to when she saw Ginny in the bathroom. "I'm sorry." Aly shook her head and stared at Ginny's eyes and erased the image from her mind and smiled.

"It's ok." Ginny smiled faintly.

"I'll make a mental note to not write in journals filled with magic." Aly grinned. Aly looked at Lockhart.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Got hit by a memory charm," Ron muttered. "Doesn't have a clue where he is, who he is..."

"Oh."

"We were taking them to Dumbledore's. Can you come with us?" Harry asked. Aly nodded and followed Harry.

"Ginny," Aly asked as they walked along, "What...happened?"  
She sighed. "I found the journal right when school started. I wrote in it, and Tom wrote back."

"Tom is..."

"Voldemort," said Harry. Aly looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Voldemort used to be called Tom Riddle."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Ginny continued, "I wrote in it, telling him everything and he began to tell me instructions. I was under his control, I guess."

"Glad Harry saved you. Ginny, hasn't Mum told you not to mess with stuff like that?" Ron scolded.

"I know, but I just felt so safe, able to confide in him," Ginny whimpered. Aly glared at Ron.

"Don't speak to her like that. She's been through a terrible ordeal and she really needs to rest." They had arrived at Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drop," Harry said. The gargoyle sprang aside and they stepped into an area with stairs and they ascended to his room.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasely exclaimed as soon as they came into view. Mr. Weasely was overcome with relief. McGonagall clutched her chest when she saw them alive.

"Mum! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Ginny cried. Her parents embraced her and were so happy to see her safe. Aly looked at Dumbledore, whose blue eyes were twinkling. He smiled at Aly.

"I believe this young woman needs a good rest and hot chocolate," he said nodding at Ginny. "Ronald, would you go to the owlery? I believe we need our gamekeeper back." Ron nodded and walked out of the office.

He looked to Aly. "Alyson, would you kindly escort the Weaselys to the hospital wing? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will gladly make her comfortable." Aly nodded and the Weaselys walked out of his office.

"Aly," Harry called out. She turned around. He smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."


	33. Away We Go!

Aly smiled contentedly to herself as she looked around. All of the Gryffindors were celebrating Ginny's safety, and Ron and Harry for solving the mystery. Hermione looked better than ever. Everyone was in their pajamas. The Great Hall was filled with decorations. She loved the end of the year feast. Harry and Ron had managed to secure the House Cup for the second year running.

"Aly," Amanda said with relief as she walked over to her. Aly smiled.

"Hey," she said warmly.

"Hey," she replied. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aly answered. "I'm just glad this is all over."

"Me too," she agreed.

"So!" Damien said strolling over to her and Amanda. He peered at Aly. "I heard you were in the on mystery. Care to explain?"

Aly grinned at him.

* * *

"That is so...freaky!" Damien exclaimed. The Hogwarts train has just arrived at King's Cross. Aly laughed. She grabbed her bag as the train arrived to a halt.

"I told you it's scary," she warned.

"And you saw Ginny like that?" Hayden asked in awe. "I'd be haunted, too."

"I'm glad you got through it all," Amanda said. The doors opened and Aly opened the door to her compartment.

"Gem!" Michael called as we walked out into the hallway. She turned around. "I haven't seen you at all." He studied her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, looking up at him. He smiled.

"I heard about the whole situation. I know I wasn't there to comfort you, so..."

Aly rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your concern, Michael." He raised his eyebrows.

"What was that? Did you just call me by my first name?"

"Don't get cocky. That was a slip of tongue," she warned. He grinned at her. "If I call you Michael, will you stop calling me Gem?"

He pondered this. "Nope!" She frowned.

"You're terrible, Straum." Michael laughed and winked.

"Bye, Gem. See you next year." He walked down the stairs and outside. Aly followed. She sighed and looked around.

"So..." she said turning around and looking at Damien.

"Yes, you are staying over the summer," he said answering her question. Aly grinned.

"Are you coming?" she asked Hayden. "I thought you were going to the Swiss Alps or something." Hayden frowned.

"On the contrary, my parents decided that the Alps should be their, what is this, fifteenth honeymoon? They told me I have to go to Damien's." Aly looked sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry." She turned to Amanda. "You?"

"Spain."

"Why do you always go on these vacations? I bet by the time we graduate you'll have traveled all around Europe!"

Amanda shrugged. The group walked through the barrier. Amanda saw her parents.

"Bye!" she said tearfully. "Don't forget to write!" Aly nodded and waved as she walked over to her parents. She sighed and turned to

Char.

"Away we go!" she said pointing her finger in the air. Char held out his elbow.

"Shall we depart, my lady?"

"We shall."


End file.
